Stories of FLF
by Aster Knight Sapphire
Summary: Random stories about love, friendship, and family mostly revolving around Kai Toshiki. May contain some OCs. NO YAOI! Filled with fluff, humor, and cuteness. I'll do any requests so long as it isn't gender bent or yaoi.
1. I love you, Nii-san

**I am on a roll! Okay, so it's basically what the summary says. Random stories about love, friends, and family. I may add some OCs. I'm also open to any suggested pairings so long as it isn't yaoi. Just keep in mind that I've never made a love story before. **

**Now I'm sure you'd like me to stop talking and just get on with the story (for those of you who actually read this). One last thing: I may use this AU again because the idea originally came from a different story idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 1: I love you, Nii-san**

* * *

"Nii-san!"

Kai rolled on his stomach, turning his head away from the voice that traveled through walls apparently! Kai was about to fall back asleep when the voice shouted again.

"Nii-san!"

Kai pulled the blankets over his head, adamant about not waking up. He heard his door being opened and small footsteps heading toward his bed.

"Nii-san!" a little boy with black hair whined, now on the bed. He pulled the blanket off of his big brother and lightly hit him with his stuffed tiger. "Wake up!"

Kai ignored the six-year-old's voice and snatched his toy. He turned around and without looking, he threw it off the bed.

"Hey!" The little boy hopped off the bed and picked up his toy before climbing back on the bed. "Nii-san!"

"Go back to sleep, Toko," Kai mumbled, half a sleep.

"But it's evening, Nii-san!" Toko exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "Wake up!"

Kai sighed, knowing he lost this fight. "Alright," he yawned as he sat up.

"Yes!" Toko shouted in triumph, hugging his brother. "I love you, Nii-san!"

Kai chuckled at his little brother's enthusiasm and lightly ruffled his hair. "Are you ready for the festival?"

"Un!" Toko pulled away from his brother and nodded. "And you were taking a nap!" he pouted, folding his arms over his chest, much like he had seen his brother do.

"Weren't you the one who kept me up all night because you saw "monsters"?" Kai gave the word air quotes with a smirk.

Toko flushed. "But I saw something!" he insisted, pouting but immediately smiled when Kai placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Of course," Kai smiled, amused. "Let's go," he announced, getting off the bed. He offered his hand to Toko, who took it with a smile. The older sibling led the way.

* * *

Toko hugged his new stuffed toy and tightly held his brother's hand. He watched Kai maneuver his way through the crowd with ease, not once stopping to check where they were. Toko really admired his brother. He was perfect at everything he did. Toko felt special when Kai would get angry at anyone who bothered him. He always wondered what his brother does when he says he's going to have a 'talk' with that person. All he knew was that person always comes back with a lot of bruises and cuts.

"Nii-san?" Toko called his brother.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Ice cream!" Toko said with unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Toko, you already ate dinner," Kai said in a gentle voice that only Toko had the privilege for.

"Dessert!"

"You had dumplings for dessert," Kai responded with an amused smile.

"But... but..." Toko looked at Kai with big, teary eyes. "Nii-san!"

Kai sighed. Why did he even bother? Toko was almost as stubborn as him. "Alright."

Toko beamed. "May I have strawberry, please?" he asked politely, using all the manners Kai had taught him.

"Sure," Kai smiled and led the grinning boy to the ice cream stand. After paying, the brothers headed to a hill not far from the festival.

Kai relaxed on a bed of grass and watched the sun set. It's colorful light, painting the sky, gave it a beautiful texture. The wind lightly whipped his hair back and forth.

Toko sat next to his brother, completely absorbed by his delicious ice cream. _See! Nii-san isn't mean! _Toko thought, remembering all the kids at his school say stuff like that. Toko didn't understand. Kai had always treated him with love and care, so why did everyone keep on saying he was a bad person?

_They're liars,_ Toko concluded as he took the last bite of his dessert. 'Nii-san' was anything but a bad person. Toko looked to Kai who seemed too marveled by the sky to notice the younger's gaze. "Nii-san."

"Hmm?" Kai turned his head when Toko moved closer, hugging his arm. "Toko?"

"I love you, Nii-san," Toko said with a happy smile.

Kai's eyes widened slightly before he smiled fondly and placed a protective arm around his brother. "I love you, too."

"Nii-san, you'll always be here, right?" Toko moved to his brother's lap, laying his head on his brother's chest as he asked the question he had always wanted to ask. He loved his time with the brunet and never wanted it to end.

Kai bit his lip, the wind moving his bangs over his eyes. How could he explain this to an overly smiling little brother? Toko was too young to understand. Ironically, Kai had asked the same the question at a similar age. To his parents.

Kai unconsciously tightened his grip on Toko, making the boy glance at him, confused.

_"...Toshiki. We... won't be around forever."_

_"One day... we'll die."_

Kai remembered what his parents had said. He had cried all night and was sad for weeks. Kai was afraid Toko would have the same reaction. Turning to Toko's scared face, Kai felt the pressure of doing everything by himself catch up with him.

"Toko...I-"

"Kai?! Is that you?"

Kai had never been more glad to hear his best friend's voice. He saw the blond standing a few feet away from him, a look of utter shock on his face. Kai raised an eyebrow at that.

"You said you were too busy to hang out!" Miwa exclaimed, walking over to Kai.

Kai felt Toko cling to him tightly, scared by this 'stranger'. Kai hugged Toko and comfortingly patted his head. "It's alright, Toko. He's just a friend," Kai murmured reassuringly, forgetting Miwa was even there.

Miwa's jaw hit the ground. This couldn't be happening. Kai comforting a little boy - no! This was just his imagination. That's it. It was his imagination running wild again. That was the only explanation.

"Miwa."

Miwa was pulled away from his thoughts at the call of his name and turned to Kai. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he didn't need glasses. Nope, it wasn't his imagination. It was real. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join us?" Kai offered, his hand lightly rubbing Toko's head. He didn't mind hanging out with Miwa. Plus, Toko would probably forget about his question. Kai would like to avoid that as much as possible.

"..Sure." Miwa had no idea what was going on. Kai had just _willingly_ said they should hang out. Was the world ending? Despite these these thoughts, Miwa sat next to Kai. Maybe Kai was turning over a new leaf. Or he just had soft spot for the little boy.

"So, who is this?" Miwa asked, pointing at Toko who watched Miwa curiously. Kai told him he was a friend. Toko wondered if Miwa was _him_.

"Toko... is... my brother," Kai admitted. He had never told anyone this. Not that he ever wanted to.

Miwa wasn't sure if he could take anymore. _What?!_

Kai's eyes twitched, a little annoyed. He knew he would get this reaction. It was why he never wanted to tell anyone. Kai turned when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Nii-san, can we go home?" Toko asked.

"Mind if I tag along?" Miwa asked with his usual grin. Now that he was over his shock, he had a _huge_ opportunity to tease a certain green-eyed boy.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Toko said with a frown.

"Toko." Kai's brows furrowed. Toko was never like this. He was always polite and a little shy. But otherwise well-mannered. Kai loved him more than anything, but he wasn't about to let him speak to Miwa like that. "Toko, I want you to keep quiet," Kai said sternly.

Toko's eyes turned watery, but he nodded. His brother had never spoken to him in an upset tone. Toko buried his head in his brother's chest.

Kai felt guilty for speaking to his brother like that, but he had to learn. Kai stood up, carrying his brother in his arms and motioned for Miwa to follow him. Once Toko was asleep, Miwa spoke.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" he asked quietly.

Kai sighed. "I don't know why. He's never like this."

"Maybe he was tired," Miwa mused.

"Maybe..." Kai wasn't so sure.

Miwa decided to change the subject. "I never would have guessed you were such a _loving_ brother~," Miwa said slyly, elbowing Kai.

Kai blushed a faint red upon hearing this. "Shut up."

Miwa laughed. "No seriously! You play the big brother role perfectly!"

"Miwa, just drop it," Kai murmured, a shadow over his eyes.

Miwa shook his head, knowing the reason behind Kai's sullen mood. Ever since he moved back, Kai had this belief that whatever he did wasn't good enough. No, he believed he wasn't good enough at all. That he didn't deserve to have friends. That he didn't deserve to be loved. He believed he was alone.

"You're not, you know," Miwa mumbled. Kai turned his head but didn't ask. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"How come you never invited me before?!" Miwa exclaimed, flopping on the extra comfy couch next to Kai and his brother.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," Toko sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

Kai lightly wrapped his arm around his brother. "Why did you say that?" he asked gently.

"B-because y-you always leave me!" Toko cried, hot tears streaming down his face.

Miwa winced. That was not something you wanted to say to the self-blaming-brunet. He'd no doubt beat himself up about it later.

Kai hugged the bawling boy, gently rubbing his back. "What do you mean?" he asked in a quiet voice. So this was his fault. _What a surprise,_ Kai thought dryly.

"Y-You a-always play w-with Miwa!" Toko cried harder.

Kai and Miwa blinked and shared a surprised glance. Miwa didn't think Kai was around him that much due to his attitude. Kai was thinking the same.

"I'm sorry," Kai murmured, angry at his obliviousness. "I didn't know."

Toko noticed his brother sounding sad and felt guilty. He should be in trouble. Instead he was making Kai sad. "I-it's okay, Nii-san."

Kai nodded silently, but Miwa could tell he was still upset. The brothers ended their hug and sat there, neither one knowing what to say.

Kai wanted to apologize for being such a bad brother. Toko wanted to apologize for being bratty and rude. But they didn't want to make the other upset.

Miwa could read Kai's thoughts and rolled his eyes. Kai really was oblivious!

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Miwa's cheerful voice surprised Toko. Kai gave Miwa a questioning look but quickly averted his eyes after he saw Miwa's rare, intense gaze. He knew.

"O...kay," Toko said slowly. He went to his room, searching for a good movie.

"You're blaming yourself," Miwa said matter-of-factly.

"It's my fault," Kai muttered.

"It isn't. No one is perfect, Kai," Miwa said exasperatedly.

"You don't have to be perfect to know when someone you live with is upset," Kai murmured.

Miwa sighed. "You're so dense! Toko-"

"Here it is!" Toko came in at the wrong time and placed a CD in the DVD.

Toko leaned on his brother, turning on the TV. Miwa gave Kai a pointed glance before watching the movie. Kai decided to just enjoy his time and watched the movie. After a few hours, the movie finished.

Miwa stood up and stretched. "It's pretty late. Do you mind if I stay over, Kai?" Not receiving an answer, Miwa turned his head.

Kai was fast-asleep, an arm around Toko who had wrapped his arms around Kai. A touching scene.

Miwa whipped out his phone and took a picture, thinking of using it for blackmailing purposes. Finding a better idea, Miwa smirked at Kai's sleeping form. Oh, he was going to love this!

* * *

Kai headed for Card Capital. Miwa had sent him a text to go there. Kai had ignored it until the 47th message.

Reaching the shop, Kai walked in. He was surprised when everyone's heads snapped to him, grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Who's this?" Kamui asked slyly, holding out his phone.

Kai's eyes widened upon seeing himself and his brother asleep on his couch. Kai looked at everyone else and was filled with dread when they all had the same picture on their phones.

"Kai-kun, who is the little boy?" Aichi asked with a light smile after seeing his idol in such a different light.

Kai's face flushed. There was no way out of this.

"He's Kai's little brother!" Miwa said cheerfully, waving to Kai as if he wasn't the cause of this.

Kai hadn't even noticed Miwa was there. He glared at the blond.

"BROTHER?!"

Kai sighed. Why did Miwa have to do this?

"Nii-san!"

Kai thought he just imagined Toko's voice when he felt someone hug his arm.

"Nii-san!" Toko grinned happily.

Kai face palmed. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse. Miwa had no doubt planned all this.

Everyone's attention turned to the little black haired boy who was too happy to see his brother to notice.

"Nii-san, can you play with me?" Toko asked hopefully.

Kai could see Miwa grinning from the side of his eyes. He had purposely put him in this situation. Kai's blood boiled. Miwa was going to die!

"It's nice to meet you," Aichi said to Toko.

Toko hid behind his brother's leg.

"Toko, it's alright," Kai said gently, bending down to Toko. It was in Kai's nature to help his brother, no matter what. "Say hello."

Everyone watched. Some amused. Others shocked to the core. Was this happening?

"Hi," Toko mumbled shyly.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Shin asked, gesturing to a chair.

Toko held his brother's hand and walked over. After being seated, everyone wanted to speak to the boy. Toko soon relaxed and was happy to answer everyone's questions.

The group was curious what it felt like to be Kai's younger brother.

"It's the best!" Toko grinned. "Nii-san is very nice and plays with me all the time!"

Kai avoided everyone's gaze as Toko continued to praise him. The torture continued for some time until Toko asked to go home.

Kai sighed with relief and stood up. Toko took Kai's hand waved good-bye to everyone.

"Can I come over?" Miwa asked. Before Kai could give him a piece of his mind, Toko agreed.

"Nii-san would like that!" he smiled.

Kai bit his lip and managed a stiff nod. When Toko wasn't looking, Kai gave Miwa a glare that Miwa clearly understood.

_If you try anything again, you're dead!_

Toko did all the talking, and Kai would occasionally add something. Miwa kept quiet and gave the brother's space. Once they reached the house, Toko yawned.

"You stayed up late last night," Kai said, picking him up. "Let's get you to bed."

Toko was too tired to retort and made himself comfortable in his brother's arms. Kai headed for Toko's room and tucked him in. He stayed by Toko until he fell asleep. Kai placed a kiss on Toko's forehead and led a shocked Miwa downstairs. They sat on a sofa in an awkward silence.

All jokes aside, Miwa believed that Kai really was a good brother. How come Kai didn't?

"I can see why he loves you so much."

"What?" Kai blinked.

"You treat him like he's the only thing that matters," Miwa said. "And don't say you don't! You heard how much he was praising you. There wasn't a single sentence that didn't have a 'Nii-san is the best'!" he couldn't help but give Kai a grin even while he was trying to be serious.

Kai wasn't sure what to say. He was always second-guessing himself. Did he do the right thing?

Miwa placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, he really does love you," Miwa said with a smile.

"...Thanks, Miwa."

"Don't sweat it!" Miwa grinned. "Besides, it's VERY entertaining to watch- OW!"

Kai hit Miwa on the head. Leave it to the blond to ruin the moment. Still, a small smile crept up to Kai's face.

"Was that necessary?" Miwa winced, rubbing the back of his head.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?!" Miwa never understood how Kai could sleep so much.

Kai and Miwa took turns taking a shower and brushing their teeth. There was a little argument about who gets the bed until Miwa finally gave up and laid on the bed.

Kai folded his arms behind his head, laying on his spare futon. It wasn't long before both boys fell asleep.

* * *

Miwa woke up when he heard whimpering. Rubbing tired eyes, Miwa saw Toko in Kai's lap. It looked like he had nightmare

"Everything's okay," Kai murmured reassuringly. He held the scared boy close and continued to whisper words of comfort.

"Nii-san will never leave me, right?" Toko sniffed, hugging his brother tightly.

Looking at his little brother and hearing how much he wanted him to stay, Kai now knew. Whether alive or dead, he would always be with his brother.

"Yes," Kai responded. "I will never leave you," Kai told him, gently brushing away his tears.

Toko smiled. He didn't doubt his brother for a second.

Miwa smiled when he heard the next part.

"I love you, Nii-san."

"I love you too, Toko."

* * *

**So how was it? This was a little mixture of both friendship and family. I had to change Kai's attitude a bit, but I hope I didn't overdo it.**

**Review if you want.**


	2. Aichi's Love Trouble

****[So it's basically what the summary says. Random stories about love, friends, and family. I may add some OCs. I'm also open to any suggested pairings so long as it isn't yaoi. Just keep in mind that I've never made a love story before. **********One last thing: I may use this storyline again because the idea originally came from a different story idea.]******

**I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. I didn't have time to properly think this over. Anyway, I hope you like it! Sorry for not putting a chapter name last time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 2: Aichi's Love Trouble**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He had asked everyone, completely mortifying himself and he still didn't have an answer. This had never happened to him. He had always been innocent, oblivious. These feelings were something he wasn't sure how to handle.

Sendou Aichi had no idea how to deal with love for a girl.

Aichi sighed. Should he confess? He was positive she didn't share the same feelings. He would just be making a fool of himself and ruin his friendship.

"Oi!"

Aichi yelped as bumped into someone, falling backwards. Shaking his head, he was going to apologize when he realized he knew this person. "Miwa-kun!"

"Aichi, what are you made of?" Miwa groaned but managed a grin. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Got something on your mind?" Miwa asked with a knowing smirk.

Aichi's face turned scarlet; he was figured out.

Miwa laughed when he saw the shy boy's reaction. "You're too obvious, Aichi! I have no idea how Kourin-"

"M-Miwa-kun!" Aichi exclaimed, his face reaching a darker red. "S-someone will hear you!"

"Just confess, Aichi," Miwa grinned.

Aichi face returned to normal as he looked down. "I can't," he mumbled in a low voice.

Miwa frowned. "But, Aichi-"

Aichi quickly ran past Miwa. He didn't want to talk about it. The thought of being rejected was too much to bear.

Aichi slowed down. He realized he was far away from home. Emi would get worried. Aichi decided to take the subway home and got on. Taking a seat, he resumed his earlier thoughts. Without even realizing it, he had gotten close to Kourin. When he found out she would lose her memories, his heart ached to no end. She was the one that had stayed with him when he sealed himself away. She fought with all she had and even took some of his pain. Maybe... maybe he should confess.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Aichi unconsciously said aloud.

"Aichi."

"I'll ruin our friendship," the bluenet mumbled, unaware someone was calling him.

"Aichi."

"What?!" Aichi yelled something he would never do. He was just so flustered and confused. Turning to the owner of the voice, Aichi wished he was anywhere but here. He didn't even realize someone was sitting next to him.

"K-K-Kai-kun!" Aichi stammered.

"Yo, Aichi," Kai Toshiki smirked, his arms folded over his chest. He was quite amused by Aichi's uncharacteristic attitude. "Is something the matter?"

"Gomenasai!" Aichi quickly stood up and bowed his head. "I-I-I didn't know it was you! A-and-"

Kai chuckled, shocking the bluenet. He seemed to be in a relatively good mood. That's when Aichi noticed he was well-dressed. Not that he never is, but is wasn't normal to see him in a sleek black jacket, a dark blue shirt with a silver design at the bottom, and black skinny jeans.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi was puzzled by his friend's attire. Not to mention his attitude. The brunet's smile was still visible. He would normally hide it after its small appearance.

"Relax, Aichi," Kai smiled and motioned for the boy to sit down. The confused boy slowly retook his seat. "Mind telling me what that was back there?" Kai asked with a smirk.

Aichi blushed. "I-I-I-I have some things on my mind."

"Kourin."

Aichi wanted to hide in a little corner and bury his burning face where no one could see it.

Kai laughed. Will wonders never cease? Aichi was sure he had hit his head this morning. Only explanation.

"So you're having problems with that," Kai smiled, amused. It was more of a statement than a question.

Deciding to take this RARE opportunity, Aichi said, "I'm not sure what to do."

"Ask her out."

Aichi's eyes widened. He never expected the brunet to answer, let alone give advice. What's going on?

"L-like a d-d-date?!" Aichi stuttered.

Kai shook his head. "Don't tell her that. Just ask if she can eat out with you. Once you're both relaxed, _confess_," Kai added extra emphasis to the word. The shy boy would probably forget something as important as that which would ruin everything.

Aichi didn't know if he should thank Kai or check if he had a fever. When has he ever spoke this much? Or shone this much emotion? Forget that! When did he become an expert on love?!

Despite being shocked, Aichi couldn't deny that he needed help. "Are you sure, Kai-kun? What if I mess up? What if she likes someone else?" Aichi didn't think he had a chance

"You love her, don't you?" Kai asked, the familiar intensity in his teal orbs returning. "Fight for her."

Aichi silently took in his words. It sounded like Kai was speaking from experience.

The subway screeched to a stop. Kai stood up.

"Take her to this place," Kai said, giving Aichi a piece of paper.

Aichi looked it over. It was a restaurant not too far from where he lived. Aichi looked up to thank Kai when he saw the brunet disappeared in the crowd. Aichi placed the paper in his pocket and went home before he got sick from the rain. He'd remember to thank the him for the advice.

* * *

Aichi fidgeted on the dark, green bench. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should have stayed home. Why did he go through with this? Why did he make that phone call?

_"Aichi?"_

_"H-hey, Kourin-san!" Aichi spoke through his phone sounding a little too excited. "D-do you..."_

_"Yes?"_

_Aichi swallowed hard and spoke, "Doyouwanttoeatdinnertogether?!"_

_Kourin didn't answer. Aichi panicked. Was she going to say no?_

_"...S-sure!" Kourin answered._

_Aichi was too flustered to hear her excitement. His heart was pounding in his chest._

_"W-why don't w-we meet at the park?"_

"Hey, Aichi."

Aichi jumped on to his feet when he heard her voice. He turned to the owner of the voice.

"K-Kourin-san!"

Kourin looked down so Aichi wouldn't see her blush. Was this a date? Kourin shook her head. She knew better than to get her hopes up.

The silence was deafeningly awkward. Both shifted their weight, not knowing what to say. After what felt like forever, Aichi remembered Kai's words.

_"You love her, don't you? Fight for her."_

Aichi took a deep breath. _Fight for her,_ he repeated in his head. Gathering up all the courage he had, he said, "Are you ready?"

Kourin looked up, surprised by the confidence in his voice, despite that was one of the qualities she loved about him. "Y-yeah."

Aichi led the way, acting more confident than he felt. The two started a conversation. Awkward at first, but it was a start.

They reached the restaurant and took a seat. After their dinner arrived, the 'couple' took in to notice how good the restaurant was.

"I like this place," Kourin smiled.

Aichi, enchanted by those emerald orbs, could only nod.

Kourin relaxed and spoke to Aichi as if this was just an every day thing. Aichi wasn't faring so well. He was too nervous.

Aichi remembered Kai telling to confess once things were normal. Kourin seemed fine...

_Bum-bum-bum-bum..._

His heart was reaching a speed that he never knew was possible. Aichi clenched his fists and took one of the biggest chances in his life.

"...so I was thinki-"

Kourin was cut off when her lips met Aichi's. Her eyes widened before closing them, enjoying her first kiss. She took Aichi's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. The two separated after awhile, out of breath.

Aichi's face burned a glowing red. He didn't know what came over him. The desire to confess his feelings, the love he had for her, it was not something he was used to.

"A-Aichi," Kourin stammered, taken back by said boy's boldness. "I-I..."

"I've been wanting to say this, Kourin-san," Aichi murmured.

"I love you!"

Kourin was overflowed with joy. "I-I love you too!"

Silence.

Clapping.

Aichi and Kourin both realized they had confessed a little too loudly.

"Way to go!" someone yelled.

Both Aichi and Kourin blushed deeply. They quickly finished their dinner and left, getting a congratulation from their fellow customers.

Aichi walked Kourin home, holding hands. The night ended too quickly in their opinion. They wished it could be longer.

Sharing one last kiss, they parted ways, a new found happiness in their hearts. The two were unaware they had two spectators tailing them all the way.

"I am never doing this again."

"But it was fun!"

"It was spying."

(Pout) "Party-pooper."

* * *

"WHAT?!" both Aichi and Kourin yelled. They were currently in Card Capital, looking at the news with their friends, and they came upon a very -ahem- interesting one.

"Are you two... KISSING?!" Naoki demanded. Morikawa fainted. Izaki's mouth dropped.

"Congratulations," Misaki smiled, somewhat surprised at first that they finally realized their _hidden_ feelings for one another.

"O-Onii-san!" Kamui yelled out of pure shock.

Kourin and Aichi blushed deeply. Miwa grinned cheekily. He was the one who saw it and wanted to share it with everyone else.

"Wait, what's this," Miwa murmured, looking closer at the paper. Everyone crowded around to see.

"What is it, Miwa-senpai?" Kamui asked.

"It says one of the people who found this were..." Miwa's mouth dropped, his eyes wide.

"KAI?!"

Everyone's jaw's hit the ground as they stared at the brunet.

"NOT my idea," Kai muttered under his breath.

"You were spying on us?!" Kourin demanded with a frown.

Kai sighed. "Ren forced me to."

"This news did come from Fukuhara High," Miwa stated slowly. He would have to check if his best friend needed surgery.

"Was that why you helped me, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"No, you needed all the help you could get."

A rude response, but it put a smile on Aichi's face. He knew what Kai meant.

Although Kai hadn't intended to be rude, nor hide his hidden meaning; Aichi really did need all the help he could get when it came to this. But Kai decided to keep that information to himself.

"Arigato, Kai-kun," Aichi thanked him.

"Wait, _Kai_ helped you?" Miwa asked incredulously.

"Un!" Aichi nodded. "He told me about the restaurant and what to do."

Before anyone could interrogate the brunet, he left, mumbling something about why he shouldn't get involved.

"...Well, despite that being completely out of the ordinary, that was nice of him," Kourin admitted.

The others congratulated the new couple and asked them questions about how they feel. Aichi could only stutter and Kourin glared at their insensitivity. Still, the two were happy in the end.

Aichi knew he wouldn't regret his decision.

Kourin knew she wouldn't regret falling in love.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

Unknown, to the group, Misaki quietly left the shop, searching for a certain forest-eyed teenager.

* * *

**Bonus:**

**Kai's Love Trouble**

"Are you sure?"

"Miwa, I'd rather stay home," Kai said, annoyed.

"Isn't there some girl you like?" Miwa asked.

Kai stayed silent, a far away look in his eyes. Miwa watched him carefully.

"Nonsense."

Miwa sighed. It was always like this. He knew Kai liked someone, but he would continue to deny it.

"C'mon! There has to be someone!" Miwa exclaimed.

"...It doesn't matter."

Miwa pumped his fist. Despite not getting a straight answer, he still got Kai to _indirectly_ admit he likes someone. That had to count for something.

"You have to tell me!" Miwa grinned.

"No," Kai muttered.

"So you _do_ like someone," Miwa's grin widened.

"She deserves someone better."

Miwa's grin vanished. He silently walked beside his friend, contemplating his words.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Miwa said, trying to cheer up his friend.

Kai snorted.

"I'm serious!" Miwa exclaimed. "Just act like yourself."

"When do I ever do that?" Kai mumbled, more to himself than Miwa, but he heard it.

"If she's special to you, then give it a shot," Miwa smiled.

Kai stopped walking and stared at his friend. After a moment he looked away, murmuring, "Thanks."

Miwa grinned. "What are friends for!" he shouted.

"Keeping quiet."

"Kaiii!"

The two reached Miwa's street and said good-bye. Kai headed home, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sky when he heard thunder. Rain started to pour. Kai had anticipated this and took out his umbrella from his school bag. Opening it, he resumed his walk until he spotted a familiar lavender haired girl; she was soaked to the bone.

"Tokura," Kai stated as a greeting.

Misaki looked embarrassed to be seen like this. She walked up to Kai, holding two grocery bags in her hands.

"You'll get a cold if you stay in the rain," Kai said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the umbrella. Their shoulders were touching since there wasn't much room. Kai saw Misaki shiver and proceeded to take of his blazer. He placed on around her shoulders.

Misaki blushed at Kai's affectionate action. "Thanks."

Kai nodded, avoiding eye contact and continued to walk. Card Capital was too far away, so they headed for Kai's house, much to the girl's shock.

The walk was silent and awkward as neither of them spoke that much. The fact that they were so close did not help either. Still, Misaki wanted to break the silence.

"So... how are you doing?"

"Fine."

...

Misaki decided to ask what was really on her mind.

"Why are you helping me?"

Kai stayed silent. Misaki was going to ask again when Kai stopped and took out his key. Unlocking the door, he gestured for Misaki to walk in. Shaking off water from his umbrella, Kai closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"I don't want to impose," Misaki stated.

Kai just shrugged.

Misaki took that as an okay. She took out her new clothes that she just bought and went to the bathroom.

Kai waited until she came out and then showered. Misaki blushed when he came out, wearing a blue T-shirt that revealed his well-toned arms. When had she started to notice that?

"What?" Kai asked, noticing her stare.

"Nothing," Misaki mumbled, looking away.

Kai told her to make herself comfortable while he cooked. Misaki was trying to sort out her thoughts when Kai came and placed two plates of food on the table.

They ate in silence, speaking a few words, but otherwise nothing.

"You didn't answer my question," Misaki stated, breaking the silence.

Kai stopped eating. Misaki watched him intentionally. Minutes past, and Misaki thought he would ignore the question.

"You really want to know?" Kai murmured, looking to the side.

Misaki frowned. Kai was acting strange. If she was honest with herself, she'd say he looked cute. Mentally shaking her head of such thoughts, Misaki nodded, truly interested why Kai would do this.

Kai took a deep breath, lightly tapping his hand on the table. He looked hesitant. After another long moment of silence, he spoke,

"I... guess it was because..."

Misaki scooted forward, unaware her heart was pounding. Why was that? It wasn't like it was going to be anything nice, right?

"I... I l-" Kai stopped, clenching his teeth. Why was this so hard? _It's just a stupid confession!_ Kai thought, angry at his fear of being rejected.

"...I l-love you."

Misaki thought she heard wrong. She had to have heard wrong. There was no way that Kai Toshiki just said he loved her.

"What?" Misaki asked.

Kai bit his lip. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have never said anything. He felt like just bolting up to his room and lock himself in. Childish, but Kai felt his heart shatter; he didn't care.

A warm hand pulled Kai away from his thoughts. Teal eyes met sky blue ones.

Misaki didn't know what she was doing. She yelled in her head to stop, but her body didn't listen. She entwined her fingers with the shocked boy and offered a smile, caressing his cheek. She didn't like seeing Kai's eyes watery. She wanted to see those confident eyes; the ones that had always melted her heart. The ones that had made her smile. The one that she loved. Loved? No, the proper word was _love_. Misaki wouldn't deny it anymore. She was in love.

Kai found himself ignoring his own mind. He stood up, inching closer to Misaki. He didn't care; he was going to take the chance. Closing his eyes, he kissed her.

Misaki's eyes widened before closing her eyes, overflowing with happiness. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap between them. Misaki ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the softness of it.

All too quickly in their opinion, they pulled away, lacking oxygen. Kai leaned his forehead against hers; they stared into each other's eyes, drowning in the beauty of them.

Kai wouldn't deny it.

Misaki wouldn't deny it.

They were in love.

* * *

Kai was going to wave good-bye to his blue-eyed friend, when he spotted _those_ blue eyes. Forgetting everything else, Kai ran up to the girl, took her hand in his own and kissed her. He didn't care that he was attracting attention. He only had eyes for her.

Misaki blushed after they ended the kiss. "Th-that wasn't necessary, Kai!"

Kai chuckled as they walked down the street.

"I told you to stop calling me that, _Misaki_," Kai whispered in her ear.

Misaki blushed again. "F-fine... T-Toshiki."

Kai felt his heart soar at the sound of his name. He only allowed someone he loved deeply to call him that.

They walked to a restaurant, the start of their first date. They ordered something light and talked about life. They had opened up to each other after confessing. Misaki found out Kai was also an orphan. She had never known they had such similar relations.

They ate their dinner, the flame of the candle's reflecting in their eyes. To them, the night ended far too quickly.

"I'll walk you home," Kai said, getting out his umbrella.

"You don't have to," Misaki said. Still, she accompanied him under the umbrella, much like last time. Once they reached Misaki's home Kai told her good-bye and was about to head his way when Misaki stopped him.

Clasping his face, she pulled Kai in for a soft kiss. Pulling away, she saw him stare at her in shock, his cheeks flushed. Happy to see such a cute side from him, she gave the startled boy one last peck before heading home. Of course, she turned just in time to see his face bright red. Misaki smiled to herself. She was excited to see him again.

* * *

Kai growled angrily as he watched Aichi and Kourin kiss each other. This wasn't right. He of all people knew better than to invade on people's privacy. It was something he took seriously. Yet here he was, guilt-tripped by his best friend, Ren, who thought they haven't done anything together in awhile. Kai couldn't really argue with that.

"Aren't you a little surprised about Aichi-kun's boldness?" Ren asked, smiling at the grumpy brunet.

"I'd be surprised if you would end my torture," Kai groaned. _When _will_ this end?_

"Oooh! Some people saw it!" Ren said excitedly. "Kaaaiii! Clap for them!" the red-head pouted, clapping.

Kai sighed, lightly clapping his hands. He regrets never spending time with the red-head. A terrifying thought crossed his mind: what would Miwa make him do if he never spends time with him? Kai shook his head; there were endless possibilities. Most he'd like to ignore. Seeing the couple leave, Kai relaxed, happy it finally ended.

He'd remember to call Ren next week.

* * *

Misaki caught up to Kai, taking hold of his hand.

"Toshiki!"

"Misaki?" Kai turned around, surprised.

"Why did you leave?" Misaki asked her boyfriend.

"Lost interest," Kai shrugged.

Misaki laughed. "Only Ren would do that!"

"And Miwa," Kai murmured with a smile. It was starting to become easier to smile these days. He almost let it slip back at the shop. "Shouldn't you be working?" Kai realized.

"I'm sure Shin-san can deal with it," Misaki shrugged carelessly.

Kai smiled at that and pulled her closer. He loved her. He loved everything about her. Nothing would change that.

Closing their eyes, they cherished another kiss.

* * *

**Okay, don't criticize me! I feel very weird right now! All that stuff about love, how do people do it so naturally?! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my first love fic! **

**Review if you have the time.  
**


	3. Homework

**I apologize for the delay. Got caught up with my other stories. Hope you like it!**

**FLF**

**Chapter 3: Homework**

* * *

"Kaaaiiii~"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Only-"

"No."

Miwa gave up, throwing himself on the grass beside the stubborn brunet who was sleeping against a tree. _The jerk is as stubborn as ever,_ Miwa sighed.

Kai cracked an eye open, wondering why the blond stopped begging. He expected-

"PLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSE?!"

-a lot more. Kai sighed. "Miwa, you're already failing enough as it is. I can't tell you the answers to the test."

Miwa pouted. "But you have to! I don't have anyone else!"

Kai stood up and walked past the blond, who was trying to guilt trip him. Surprisingly, that usually worked. Kai was actually very loyal to those who were close to him. A good quality, though, Kai wished Miwa didn't know.

Miwa caught up to Kai. "You're going to abandon you're _best friend_ in his time of need?"

Kai's eyes twitched. He continued to repeat to himself Miwa was an idiot.

Miwa knew he was close to winning. "You'll ruin our friendship!" Miwa exclaimed dramatically.

Kai stooped dead in his tracks. "Alright!"

"Yes!" Miwa pumped his fist.

"I'll help you study," Kai said.

"What?!"

* * *

"Could you explain that again?" Miwa asked, absent mindedly doodling on his notes.

Kai shook his head. "Last time."

"Will this be on the test?" Miwa asked after Kai explained.

Kai sighed. Three hours and the blond hadn't learned a thing. Not that he bothered to try.

"Are we done?" Miwa asked impatiently.

Kai stood up; he had enough. "Fail for all I care," Kai said and left Miwa's house.

"Oi!" Miwa opened the door and ran after him. "Wait a minute!"

"What?!" Kai snapped. He was on the verge of strangling Miwa.

Miwa smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I guess I should have tried harder."

"You should have _tried_ is more accurate," Kai muttered.

Miwa laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm ready to listen now. That is, if you still want to help me."

Kai thought about it. "Wait here."

Miwa cocked his head at that, but Kai left before he could ask. Kai came back with two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Here," Kai practically shoved the strawberry ice cream cone in Miwa's hands. After seeing Miwa's shocked look, Kai's face gained a small tint of red. "I thought we could take a break."

"Thanks!" Miwa grinned and bit into his ice cream. Kai licked his. They decided to eat at the park. Miwa was surprised when pigeons crowded around Kai.

Kai threw his cone on the ground, letting the birds eat it. One pigeon landed on his shoulder. Kai gently brushed its feathers. Miwa watched in amazement as more birds came closer to Kai. Some landing on his hand, others chirped at him.

"Give your cone to the birds," Kai said.

"Why me?!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Shh," Kai told him. "You'll scare them," he murmured, patting a bluejay.

"Fine," Miwa grumbled and placed his cone on the ground. The birds cocked their head at that and eyed Miwa, as if judging if he was good or not. The birds eventually took a chance and started to eat.

Kai smiled, watching them push each other for food. Another bird came on his shoulder, rubbing against him.

"Late again?" Kai smiled and placed the bird beside the others. "Let him eat, guys."

"Wow," Miwa watched as the birds did what Kai told them. "How do you do that?"

Kai shrugged. "They got used to me."

"There's a shocker," Miwa grinned.

Kai glared at him. "Time to study."

"Whhhhyyyyyy?!"

* * *

"How'd I do?" Miwa asked Kai for the tenth time.

"Miwa, your results haven't come in yet. I don't know," Kai stated exasperatedly.

"Okay. I got _c_ on question 1, _b_ on 2, _d_ on 3, _a_ on 4-"

"Just wait," Kai sighed.

"But I can't!" Miwa shouted dramatically.

"Did anyone ever tell you to join drama class?" Kai muttered.

"All the time!" Miwa grinned. "Should I?"

Kai groaned. "I don't know."

"How come whenever I ask something you don't know?" Miwa placed a hand on his heart. "Why do you torture me?"

"I should have kept quiet," Kai mumbled.

"No! That's the worst thing about you!" Miwa slapped a hand over his mouth and inched away when Kai glared demoniacally at him. "Ooooh, I think I hear my mom calling me! Gotta go!" Miwa ran past the lockers and made it outside. He bent down to catch his breath.

"That was close," Miwa sighed.

"Oh? Was it?"

Miwa yelped, surprised. He shrank into a tiny little form when Kai growled at him, demonic flames around him. "You should join the team!" he yelled the first thing that came to his mind.

Despite being angry, Kai couldn't keep a straight face. Kai smiled a little. "You idiot."

Miwa blinked. "Am I forgiven?" he grinned.

"Maybe."

That was a good enough answer for Miwa. He grinned and walked beside Kai.

"So did you hear about that new rare card?" Miwa asked.

That caught Kai's attention. "Rare card?"

"Yeah! It's also a Kagero!" Miwa grinned. "Card Captial should have it! I'll get it before you!" Miwa shouted and ran towards the shop.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Getting there before me won't guarantee you the card!" he called. Still, it was a challenge.

Kai ran after him.

* * *

"Meow!" the black jumped awake when someone ran in, his shoes scraping to a stop.

Misaki looked up from her book, ready to give this person a piece of her mind when her eyes met green. "Kai?" This was weird. It was very uncharacteristic for the brunet to burst into the store.

"Hey," Kai nodded and turned to the door.

"Are you waiting for Miwa?" Misaki asked.

Kai smirked. "Something like that."

After a few minutes, Miwa ran into the store, falling to his knees out of breath. Kai casually held out his hand.

"I win."

"Cheater!" Miwa retorted, out of breath, but he took the offered hand.

"You had a thirty second head start," Kai stated smoothly.

"I didn't know you were going to do it!" Miwa exclaimed.

Kai shrugged.

Miwa sighed. "Hey, do you have a water bottle?"

"No drinks allowed," Misaki said from behind the counter.

"But Nee-chan!" Miwa whined. "I'm dying here!"

"Your problem," Misaki said, emotionless.

"You're worse than Kai," Miwa mumbled.

Kai ignored him and bought a Booster Pack. Miwa did the same.

"Last one," Miwa stated, holding the fifth card. He slowly turned it.

"It's a Trigger!"

"Quiet," Misaki stated, her voice cold.

Miwa sighed. "Why is this day going so bad?"

"Got it," Kai said, holding the card. "Oi!"

Miwa snatched the card out of his hand. "This is so unfair!"

"Give me that," Kai took it out of his hand.

"Please?" Miwa begged, eying the card.

"Forget it."

"I'll be your best friend," Miwa grinned.

"Lord forbid," Kai muttered.

"Hey!"

* * *

"B+!" Miwa jumped in the air. "Whoo!"

Kai frowned on his bench, pulling his school bag over his face. "Go away."

"But I got a B+!" Miwa retorted. "Can you believe it!"

"Not at all," Kai muttered.

"Why do you have to ruin the mood!" Miwa shouted.

Kai sighed, sitting up. He wasn't going to get much sleep.

"Do you have a reason for annoying me?" Kai asked.

"Can you help me with some homework?" Miwa asked, holding out his work.

Kai blinked, a little surprised by the blond's desire to work.

"Sure."

Miwa grinned and sat next to Kai.

"They are asking for you to add this and... "

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't so good. I'm kind of tired and I wanted to try a story that didn't really have a plot. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**


	4. True parents

**This is kind of sad, so I hope the ending makes up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 4: True parents**

* * *

Kai leaned back on his seat as the plane took off. What stupid world was he living in? Who's parents abandons their child for their job and then demands he visit? Kai sighed. It had to be his parents.

"Why do they want me to come?" Kai murmured. "It's not like they ever cared."

Kai knew they didn't. They always left. They never once spent time with him. Kai remembered. Millions of times, they left him.

_"Mommy! Let's play!" a little Kai smiled._

_"Yes, yes. Later," came the response._

_Later never came. It continued to go on._

_"Daddy, can we go to the park?"_

_"Later, I'm busy."_

_"Some other time."_

_"Not today."_

_"Next time."_

Kai frowned at the memories. His parents would always avoid him. He took the hint and left. It wasn't like they wanted him. Kai closed his eyes. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"...Toshiki, you haven't said a word," his dad said.

Kai sat at the table, idly touching his food with a spoon. It's been awhile since he heard that name. It sounded so _foreign_. He had no reason to speak with them. When had they ever taken the time to listen to him? It was much easier to keep quiet.

"Is something wrong?" his dad asked.

_Like you care,_ Kai thought, his grip tightening on his utensil. He didn't feel like eating. Not that he did in the first place.

Kai stood up from his chair and went up to his room without a word. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Wanting a distraction from his family problems, Kai bent over and picked up his bag. Digging through its contents, his hand grasped his deck. Kai took out the cards and sorted through them.

Kai wondered if he should put Prowling Dragon, Striken back in his deck. Its ability to give a Critical and +5000 Power would go excellently with his evolved Overlord. Still, such an ability ended up making it a Restraint. He'd have to think about it.

Kai placed his cards back in his deck holder and put it to the side. What to do? He had already taken a nap in the plane on the way here. Besides, he felt uncomfortable at the thought of his parents waking him up. Maybe a walk.

Teal eyes looked out the window. Out of the question. It was pouring outside. What else could he do?

Kai looked at his surroundings. It was like any other room. Desk, dresser, nightstand, and a closet. Nothing special. Kai sighed. Might as well take a nap.

* * *

"You didn't come out of your room last night," Kai's dad stated.

"Didn't feel like it," Kai murmured, staring at an iris on the table next to him. He sat on a couch across from his parents. Kai practically ignored them altogether, looking at the patterns on the flower's vase.

"Toshiki, you should act more like your age. We're your parents. You should respect us," his mom said firmly.

Kai's eye twitched. Anger exploded in him. Gritting his teeth, Kai forced himself to count the clouds. They had no right to say that. Them of all people!

"We're serious, Toshiki," his dad frowned. "If you keep up this attitude, we'll send you on your way."

A shadow went over Kai's face. He smiled emptily. "You'd want that. It's what you always do." Kai turned to his parents, his fake smile changed to an anguished frown.

"Why? Why do you always want me gone?"

Both his parents were taken back.

"Toshiki, what are-"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kai yelled, abruptly standing up. "You've always wanted me gone! You never once listened to me!"

"Toshiki, that's not true," his mom said, shocked by her son's outburst.

"STOP LYING!" Kai shouted, knocking down the vase.

Shattered pieces covered the floor. Water soaked the carpet. The iris lay on the floor.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU VISITED ME?!" Kai demanded, his voice getting louder and louder. "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CAME TO MY BIRTHDAY?! **WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT ME?!"**

Silence filled the room. Both adults stared at their son, never once seeing him get so angry.

Kai panted, his eyes reflecting fierce anger. Hidden behind those pools of anger was pain, confusion, and a hint of happiness. Pain of not being able to have true parents. Confusion of why he was never acknowledged. And happiness for finally saying it all. He had finally told them. Kai had always wanted to tell them, but he thought they may change. Guess he was wrong. Still, his happiness only lasted mere moments. Sadness followed. All the pain Kai had suppressed for years had resurfaced.

Kai clenched his teeth, feeling his eyes sting. He couldn't take it. Kai ran past his parents, out of the room and out the house.

"Toshiki!"

Kai ran as fast as he could, not looking back. Kai never wanted to go back. He knew it was true, but he tried to deny it. His parents have absolutely no concern for him.

Kai slowed down by a tree, far away from the house. He sat down on a bed of grass and buried his head in his knees. He felt overwhelming pain. In a way, it had always been there. Kai had managed to keep it hidden for years, but now it hit him like a rock.

His face felt hot. Kai didn't bother worrying that he may have a fever. He wrapped his arms around himself, just wanting to disappear. No one would really care.

The sky turned dark as rain slowly started to fall. The water sped up, now pouring. Kai felt even more awful. He shivered; maybe he was sick. Kai couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His arms loosened. Kai was unconscious.

* * *

Emerald eyes slowly opened, face flushed with fever. Kai sat up on the bed. A towel fell into Kai's lap. Kai picked it up; it was wet. Kai shivered. He felt cold.

Kai shook off his shivers and looked around. He was back in his room. What happened? Kai was too tired to properly understand. He sneezed, feeling a headache coming on.

Kai laid back down, wanting to sleep. He felt tired. Faster than he thought, Kai was already out.

* * *

"Toshiki?"

Kai frowned in his sleep, his eyes slightly twitching. His eyelids felt so heavy. His body felt hot, yet he was shivering.

"Toshiki, wake up. Its your mom."

Kai's eyes snapped open. He shot straight up and turned to his mom. And dad.

"Are you feeling better, Toshiki?" his mom asked, gently, placing a hand on his.

Kai couldn't seem to close his mouth. Was he imagining this? He blinked a few times, trying to gather his thoughts. His tongue refused to move.

"Toshiki, you need to take your medicine," his dad said. Smiling at him.

Kai let a spoon of grape flavored liquid go in his mouth. He grimaced at the bitterness. Kai had never liked grapes.

"You don't like it, do you?" his mom chuckled.

"No," Kai murmured quietly. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe what he said had an effect on them.

"Toshiki, we..." his dad started.

"We wanted to apologize," his mom said, tightening her grip on Kai's hand. "I know it could never be enough, but we were hoping to start again. If you'll give us another chance."

Now Kai knew he was hallucinating. Still, he found himself hugging his mom, tears rolling down his face.

The magenta haired woman smiled, tears in her own eyes. This was her only child, and she hadn't lived up to his needs. She rubbed his head, returning the hug and whispering comforting words.

Kai's dad smiled at him, joining the hug. Kai cried harder, not able to hold it in any longer. The hug went on until Kai fell asleep in his parents arms, physically and mutually exhausted. His parents smiled and laid him on the bed, kissing him good-night. They reassured him that they would be better parents.

* * *

"Toshiki, don't forget your lunch!" his mom called.

Kai let go of the door knob and turned around. "It's fine. I don't need it."

"Don't you give me that!" his mom scolded, handing him his lunch. "A growing boy needs to eat!"

Kai smiled. "Whatever you say, Okaa-san."

His mom smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have a good day! she said, ushering him out.

Kai walked towards his school, a smile on his face. His parents had lived up to their word and came back to live with him. His dad was still a business man. His mom now works at a store. They would always spend time with him, so he was happy.

"Hey, Kai!"

Said boy turned to see his best friend waving at him.

"How's it going?!" Miwa grinned at the brunet, expecting a grumpy response.

Kai smiled genuinely. "It's great," he said cheerfully.

Miwa stopped dead in his tracks. He pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did Kai have a doppleganger?

"Kai," Miwa stated slowly, a nervous smile on his face. He remembered the last time Kai played nice; the brunet looked like he would kill someone. "Are you okay?"

Kai was about to respond when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kai saw he had a text. It was his dad.

_Hey, I was thinking we could go see a movie today._  
_Would you like to go?_

Kai smiled and answered in the affirmative.

_Sure, Oto-san._

The brunet placed his phone back in his pocket and turned to Miwa. Kai almost laughed at the blond's dumbfounded look.

"Of course I am," Kai replied. He looked up, his hair waving back and forth. Kai smiled again. He was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Kai used Prowling Dragon, Striken against a Foo Fighter in the manga. It's a Grade 2 Restraint. ****I added it ****just for practice on writing Cardfights. It's really hard. Okay, next is romance. Maybe Ren X Asaka? I'll see what I can do! Please Review!**


	5. Ren-sama is mysterious

**This is VERY small... I hate it. Please bear with me. My time on writing has greatly been decreased. I've also been working on my two stories for NaNaS. Don't want to make the same mistake. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 5: Ren-sama is mysterious.**

* * *

Asaka nervously walked down the hall of the AL4 Headquarters. Today was a very important day. Probably the most important day in the world. Asaka stopped walking and took a deep breath.

_Today I'll do it! I'll ask Ren-sama out!_

"Asaka~"

Asaka let out a frightened squeak. She whipped her head around. There stood none other than the most perfect man (in her eyes): Suzugamori Ren.

"What are you doing, Asaka?" Ren closed his eyes with a smile, oblivious to all thing obvious.

Asaka let a wry smile curl on her face. Of course, she liked everything about him. And yet, his obliviousness was the trait she disliked. Didn't he notice? Didn't he notice her feelings?

"N-nothing, Ren-sama," Asaka smiled. "Is Tetsu with you?"

"Heiiiih? Why are you asking about Tetsu? Am I bad company?" Ren pouted.

"N-no! I-it's just..." Asaka wasn't sure how to respond. She had only tried to find away to avoid explaining her earlier thoughts. "I-I was just wondering."

"That's good," Ren smiled.

Asaka blinked. "Ren-sama?"

"We should speak more often," Ren stated, surprising Asaka by taking her hand. "It's been awhile."

Asaka's eyes were wide. She felt her heart pounding. Ren was holding her hand!

"By the way, Asaka," Ren stated cooly, moving closer to her ear. "You're blushing."

Asaka's blush deepened. Her heart shot out of her. She was at lost for words. She couldn't seem to do anything. It all felt like a dream. A dream that she never wanted to end.

* * *

Asaka sat at the edge of her bed, her hands placed on her knees. She shook her head. She had to have been imagining. That was just a hopeless dream. Ren would never be like that.

"But," Asaka murmured, "those other times..."

* * *

Asaka turned on her heel, her precious Pale Moons clasped in her hands. Another fight won. _Still,_ Asaka's brows furrowed, _it's not enough._

"You!" Asaka called another cardfighter. "Let's fight!"

"I lose," the girl murmured after the battle was over.

Asaka sighed. She wanted to get better. To progress. How was she supposed to impress Ren-sama?! _These rookies won't be of any help._

The Pale Moon user picked up her cards and walked away. She looked up when she felt eyes on her.

Ren smiled and waved at Asaka.

Asaka would have yelped if not the reminder she was among other cardfighters. Why did he have to always sneak up on her? _Still,_ Asaka smiled, _it's sweet._

With new found confidence, Asaka turned to the first person available and challenged him to a fight.

"Stand up, Vanguard!

Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

Asaka got off her bed. She walked towards her window, staring at the sky. She idly placed her hand on the glass. Maybe she should just forget about it. Ren acted that way sometimes. Just another part of his personality.

A knock on the door pulled the girl away from her musing.

Asaka walked towards her door. She opened it.

"Asaka~" Ren grinned at then doorway. "I'm bored!" he pouted.

Asaka sweatdropped slightly. She was getting used to this.

"A-ah, Ren-sama," she stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Let's go!" Ren announced, taking Asaka's hand.

Asaka was shocked by this. Her eyes widened, a slight blush coloring her face. She struggled to gather the words to question the red-head.

"R-Ren-sama? Where are we going?"

"Who knows..." Ren answered happily. He laughed slightly.

Asaka shook her head, smiling. She _supposed_ she could deal with this. Maybe she didn't have to confess. Ren was mysterious and she didn't mind that at all.

* * *

**Sorry this was awful. I just wanted to get it up. When I have more time, I'll try to make it longer. Please Review! **


	6. A beautiful scenery

**I hope you enjoy this one. It is basically an AU I have been wanting to try for awhile. Kind of strange, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 6:** **A beautiful scenery**

* * *

Leaves whip into the autumn air. Green, red, yellow, they fly one after the other. A gold sun shines on their light bodies. Their beauty going unnoticed by the world around them, no matter how much they show off their rainbow of colors. A few leaves float to the ground, sensing company. They grow excited. But yet again, they go unnoticed.

Blue tennis shoes stomp over them, missing their desperate attempt at attention. Even as they dance alongside them, they are still invisible. Black and yellow follow, laughter loud in their ears. Brown hair whips back and forth, a sleek black jacket zipped half open, dancing with the wind, following its barer.

"Toshi! You cheated!" a young boy, about the age of nine, shouts.

"It's not my fault you're slow, Taishi!" Toshi, his real name Toshiki, laughed, months older than the other.

"Mouu! That wasn't fair, Shiki-chaan~!" a red-head pouted, running beside Taishi. He was in fact the youngest. He just turned eight a few days ago. It was obvious. He had innocent burgundy eyes that would sparkle at almost anything.

Toshiki smiled, his forest eyes twinkling with mischief. "My bad, Ren." He slides to a stop, unaware of the rustling below. Toshiki throws himself backwards, flopping on the colorful leaves.

Taishi laid beside Toshiki. Ren flopped beside him, giggling. He started to roll in the leaves.

"You're such a baby," Taishi laughed.

Ren pouted. "Am not!"

Toshiki smiled as he watched the two argue. _It's a nice day,_ he thought fingering a red leaf in his hand. The shy leaf beamed happily, dancing back and forth.

_It feels good to finally be outside. _It may have not seemed like a big thing, but Toshiki was not an ordinary child. He never had the privileges most children had.

_"Stupid brat!"_

_"Say something, will ya?!"_

_Toshiki looked at them emotionlessly, not caring that he was covered in bruises from head to toe. Not caring that blood leaked out of his mouth; he did not care._

_Eventually, his beaters lost interest, and threw him to the ground. Toshiki grunted as his sore body slammed to the floor. He forced himself into a sitting position. Toshiki wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. Why was he doing this again?_

_A small sobbing sound brought his memory back. Toshiki turned to see the little boy that he had helped out, crying on the floor._

_"Oi, you okay?" Toshiki asked, wincing as he walked over._

_The little boy sniffled. "Y-you're hurt!"_

_"Don't worry about it," Toshiki forced a grim smile. "What's your name?"_

_"S-suzugamori Ren," he sniffed._

_Toshiki smiled. "I'm-"_

_"Kai Toshiki," Ren said, rubbing his eyes. "Everyone knows you."_

_"Ah, guess so," Toshiki scratched the back of his head lazily. His reputation was well-known throughout the orphanage. He would always get involved in some fight to save the younger kids. But everyone stays away because the older kids are normally after him._

_"Well, too late to change," Toshiki shrugged. "You better go back to your room, kid."_

_"Wait!" Ren took hold of his hand. "Can I play with you?"_

_"Play?" Toshiki repeated incredulously._

_"So, what do you want to play?" Ren asked, ignoring the question, or perhaps not even noticing it. His eyes sparkled happily as if not looking at someone whose showed he should be hospitalized. "OOH! I know! Tag!"_

_"Tag?" Toshiki stared at this boy carefully. Judging by his size, he seemed no more than six. Why do I think he's weird? Toshiki laughed inside his head. I'm a seven-year-old constantly involved in fights._

_"You're it!" Ren laughed, tapping Toshiki's shoulder. He quickly ran down the hall._

_"Oi! At least give me a head start!" Toshiki shouted,, stumbling behind him. He smiled. His first friend. It felt nice._

_But later, something shocking happened._

_Toshiki blinked. Then again. And again. No matter how many times he did, this imaginary dream would not leave._

_"...What?"_

_"We would like to adopt you," a young man repeated gently. His wife stood beside him, holding her son's hand. The blond boy stared at Toshiki a little before walking up to him._

_"My name is Miwa Taishi!" he said with unnecessary enthusiasm._

_"Uh..."_

_"What's yours?"_

_"Kai... Kai Toshiki," the brunet said slowly._

_"So you're eight, right? Does that mean I'll be your younger brother?" Taishi inquired._

_"W-wait! I-"_

_"Shiki-chan?"_

_Toshiki turned to the little red-head by the doorway. There were tears in his eyes._

_"You're leaving?" Ren sniffed, padding over to him._

_"Ren..."_

_"You can't leave!" Ren cried, hugging the brunet._

_Toshiki was taken by surprise. He slowly smiled and returned the hug, patting the sniffling boy's back. "Yeah, I know."_

_The brunet took a deep breath and turned to the waiting family. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave Ren here. We are not related, but we are family."_

_Taishi blinked. "But... you just said you are not related!"_

_Toshiki managed a smile. "You don't have to be related to be family. A family should be the people you love," he said, ruffling Ren's hair._

_"Shiki-chan..."_

_Taishi blinked uncertainly and turned to his parents. "Mom?"_

_Mother and Father shared a look, then turned to the two boys. "If that's the case, then how about we adopt you both?"_

_"Huh?" Toshiki blinked surprised._

_Mother squatted in front of Kai. "From now on, you'll be our sons."_

"Shiki-chan?"

Toshiki's eyes widened as he was pulled away from his thoughts. Taishi and Ren were glancing at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ah, it's nothing," Toshiki smiled wryly. "Just reminiscing."

"R-Ra...Remi... I can't say it!" Taishi groaned.

Ren giggled. "Silly. I can! Remysing!"

"That's not what it is!" Taishi retorted, sitting up and frowning at the red-head.

"You wouldn't know!" Ren puffed his cheeks, sitting up as well.

Toshiki closed his eyes with a sigh. _Here we go..._

"I'm two years older than you!" Taishi said competitively.

"One!" Ren corrected evenly. "You're _one_ year older than me! And you still can't count!"

"Of course I can! You're the one who..."

Toshiki zoned out, watching the multicolored leaves shake on their branches. _Beautiful. It's so peaceful._

"...ne, Shiki-chan?"

"Eh?" Toshiki turned to the quarreling brothers.

"Toshi," Taishi sweat dropped. "You daydream too much."

Toshiki laughed sheepishly. "I was just enjoying the weather. It's nice."

Taishi sighed, shaking his head. "Tree-hugger..."

"Look," Toshiki pointed to a tree.

The sunset's rays shone on the swaying leaves, making them shine. They twinkled happily, finally acknowledged.

"Un! The park's beautiful, Shiki-chan!" Ren agreed with a grin.

The three brothers silently watched the nature around them, taking a moment to enjoy the scenery.

"Ne, Shiki-chan? Can we come here again?" Ren murmured quietly.

"Ah, let's come here tomorrow," Toshiki stated, getting to his feet. "It's late. Oka-san will be worried."

Taishi suddenly yelled in dismay, causing Toshiki to stiffen, and Ren to cling to him.

"It's almost dinner time!" Taishi exclaimed. "Oka-san's going to kill me!"

Toshiki and Ren shared a look, mentally questioning what was wrong.

"C'mon, let's go!" Taishi shouted.

* * *

"TAISHI!"

Both Ren and Taishi hid behind Toshiki, terrified of their mother. Toshiki just gave a bored look and sighed.

"YOU HAD PROMISED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" the outraged women screamed, her husband standing on the side, not wanting to get involved. Toshiki cracked a smile at that.

"Hehe, sorry?" Toshiki slapped a hand over his face. Ren looked at that curiously the proceeded to try it.

"Ow!" he rubbed his face. "Shiki-chan, you shouldn't hurt yourself," he whispered in a scolding manner. It lacked the intended effect since the boy was much younger and much more immature than Toshiki.

Taishi covered his mouth, muffled giggles escaping.

Their mother's eyes cracked.

"I'm sorry for making Taishi forget," Toshiki stated, sending Taishi a warning glance. "I can help clean up his room."

Their mom slowly calmed down upon hearing this. "That's sweat, Toshiki, but are you sure?"

Toshiki smiled. "It's fine, Oka-san."

Their mom sighed but there was a smile on her face. "Alright, just don't do this again, Taishi."

"R-right!" Taishi gave a quick nod and hurriedly pushed Toshiki and Ren up the stairs to his room. Well, actually their room. It was just Taishi's turn to clean.

"How do you do that?" Taishi sighed in relief.

"She likes Shiki-chan more than you," Ren teased, sticking out his tongue.

"She does not!"

"Does to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

Toshiki sighed as the two continued to argue. He began picking up the scattered toys and placing them back in their places. This is how it always was. Taishi and Ren would argue, while Toshiki would be the only sensible brother left. He neatly made his the bed and fluffed up the pillow before placing it on the bed.

Taishi and Ren stopped arguing after seeing Toshiki cleaning.

"Here, Shiki-chan," Ren handed him another pillow.

Toshiki took it with a thank you. "Taishi, Oka-san will be angry if you don't help out."

"Hai, hai." Taishi folded his clothes and placed them in his dresser.

After they finished cleaning up, dinner was ready.

"I'm starving!" Taishi jumped into a chair. He immediately dug into his food.

Toshiki ate quietly.

Ren hummed as he chewed his food.

The two parents shook their heads.

"Oka-chan~! I had so much fun today!" Ren started to explain the day's events animatedly.

Taishi would add comments whenever he thought necessary.

Toshiki did not speak as usual, though, that did not stop the others from encouraging him to do so.

"Toshiki, how was your day?" his mother asked.

"Same as usual."

Taishi and Ren sighed.

"Shiki-chan, you need to speak more," Ren said, folding his arms.

Toshiki just closed his eyes with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, trying to get out of that habit."

"That's a very bad habit, Toshi," Taishi shook his head mockingly.

"That's enough, Taishi," his dad said with a raised eyebrow.

Taishi just laughed before resuming with his meal. The family soon finished their food.

Toshiki volunteered to do the dishes as always.

Taishi never understood why he would always offer to do work. It was like it was his hobby. Ren would answer that question by saying Toshiki just developed it in the orphanage.

"Thank you, Toshiki, but we would like Taishi to do it today," their dad said.

"Aww!"

Ren yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sleepy."

Toshiki lightly patted his head "Why don't you take a shower?" he said gently.

Ren nodded and went upstairs to their room. He took some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Figures he gets to sleep," Taishi muttered, scrubbing the dishes under the warm water.

"Meet you upstairs, Taishi," Toshiki smiled and went upstairs. He picked out a black T-shirt and red shorts. He took a quick shower. Taishi followed suit after finishing his choir.

The three brother flopped on the bed. Their bed was a queen-sized bed. In one year, they had grown close to the point where they would do everything together. Ren refused to sleep alone and Taishi did not want to feel left out. Eventually, Taishi had convinced her mom to let them use the old queen bed.

"Good-night, boys," their mom said, hugging each of them and kissing their foreheads.

"Don't stay up too late, kiddos," their dad winked, hugging them.

The children returned their parent's affection and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

"Shiki-chan!" Ren whispered, tugging the brunet's shirt. "Let's play!"

"I thought you were tired," Taishi said, reaching into his desk and pulling out three deck of cards.

Each boy had their own deck. Kagero, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero again. Miwa had first used Kagero. Toshiki tried the clan and had quickly became fascinated. Ren was more interested in the dark knights. It came as a surprise to the two older boys, not expecting the innocent red-head to choose such a clan.

"Stand up!

"THE!"

"Vanguard!"

"Why do you two always say 'the'?!" Taishi whispered harshly, drawing his card.

"It's cool," Ren responded with a yawn.

"We should end our Cardfight fast this time," Toshiki said observantly.

"Fine. Ride!"

* * *

"I got a super rare card!" Taishi shouted excitedly, waving the card around.

"Careful," Toshiki murmured with his eyes closed, leaning against a tree. "You don't want to lose it in the wind."

"Me too!" Ren quipped. "I got Blaster Dark!"

"What?! That's so rare!" Taishi exclaimed.

"...I got two," Ren held up both cards.

Toshiki was not able to hold back a series of chuckles. "You two should stop fighting for once and enjoy the view."

"It is pretty," Ren agreed.

Beautiful leaves still lingered in their branches, showing off their spectrum of colors.

A stray one flew toward the boys.

Taishi let it land in his hand. Gold. A beautiful leaf.

The crisp wind blew, whipping their hair back. Three smiles were shown, each holding hands.

It was a beautiful scenery.

* * *

**I had heard a few poems before I wrote this. Guess I got inspired. Hope I did not go overboard. Please Review!**


	7. Klutzy

**First off, sorry for not updating. I had to set up my new PC. Anyway, this was requested . Sorry if it's not what you may had hoped. I may change it later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter****7: Klutzy  
**

* * *

"Aichi?"

The six-year-old turned his attention away from his toys. His blue hues stared at his mother. "Hai?"

She smiled. "Your sister wants to play with you." She ushered the toddler inside the room.

"Oh. Hi, Emi!" Aichi smiled at his younger sister.

Emi shyly waved, slowly seating herself on the floor beside her brother. Aichi handed her a cobalt blue block.

Their mom smiled. "Have fun you two."

Aichi idly brushed the end of the carpet with tender fingers. He silently watched his little sister giggle lightly as she gathered blocks. Picking up a light green one, Aichi asked,

"Want to make a house?"

Emi nodded eagerly and swiftly handed her brother blocks. She watched her brother arrange the blocks carefully.

"Put this one here," Aichi said, handing her a block.

Emi took it and placed it over the others. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocked over the other blocks doing so.

"Oops."

Aichi laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Emi pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's okay. We can start again."

Aichi started rearranging the blocks. Emi joined in and placed one on top of the other but failed to hold the upright.

"Like this." Aichi tried to show her, but she seemed to be too clumsy as she knocked them over once more.

"Uh, maybe we can play something else," Aichi murmured with a sheepish smile. He sweat dropped as Emi frowned deeply.

"Hmph."

"Ano... how about we draw?" Aichi asked. He stood up and reached in his drawer. Sitting back down, he spread out crayons and two sheets of paper.

Emi frowned. She awkwardly picked up a red crayon and pressed it against the paper. Seeing as she seemed content, Aichi swept a black crayon over his paper.

The siblings continued to draw in silence. The only sounds were the small scrapes over the paper as the children tried to create their art. Before long, Aichi had finished his. Satisfied, he moved off of his stomach and inspected his masterpiece. Four trees in a row, a sun with both orange and yellow and a blue sky. Little flowers covered the small patches of grass. It was clumsily drawn, but that was to be understood from a young artist.

Feeling proud of his accomplishment, Aichi smiled. He then turned to see what his sister had drawn.

"...Emi?"

Emi's cheeks were red with anger as she broke another crayon on the paper. Aichi noticed she had been using too much pressure on the colors as her entire paper displayed simple marks of numerous colors. Aichi was about to offer his advice to her but stopped. Emi had slammed down the broken crayon and gave her back to Aichi.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Aichi breathed a sigh of relief, rescued from a very unwanted situation.

* * *

"Aichi!"

Said boy tripped, dropping the box he was holding. He rubbed his head as he turned to his sister with a sheepish smile.

"You should watch your surroundings better, Aichi," Emi sighed at her brother's clumsiness.

"Ehehe," Aichi laughed sheepishly. He stopped as he remembered something. "Emi? Didn't you do the same thing?"

"Eh?!"

"N-no! I mean, weren't you a bit clumsy too?"

"Me?!" Emi's eyes widened. "Don't be silly, Aichi." She quickly left the room.

Aichi rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe it was just my imagination..."

Unbeknownst to him, Emi had dropped her own boxes in the other room, tripping over her feet.

* * *

**I apologize if it was short. Trying to stop watching Bleach but failing to do so. Please Review!**


	8. Love at first sight

**I seem to be doing this a lot, but I once again apologize for the long wait. My computer hated me for a very long time. Now we are on good terms. Anyway, keep in mind, I am not good at romance. It's not even my thing. Also, Kai may be a little OOC. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 8: Love at first sight**

* * *

"...H-hi, I-I'm M-Mayumi."

Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes. The one time Miwa wasn't here to keep him awake, a new student had to come. He wasn't going to be able to sleep with everyone laughing. He looked up at the shy, mortified student.

She had long, black hair, covering most of her dark blue eyes.

Kai actually felt a little bad for her. She seemed on the verge of tears. Her eyes met his and Kai gestured to the empty seat next to him.

Mayumi seemed surprised at first, but then quickly seated herself next to him. She buried her face in her hands. Once class started, Kai couldn't help but check if she was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kai was careful to make his voice light, not wanting to scare her. Now he was extremely happy Miwa wasn't here. He really had changed after saving Aichi.

Mayumi slowly looked up, her eyes watery and red. She gave a small nod and wiped away her tears. "Th-thank you."

"It's nothing." Kai smiled softly.

Mayumi blushed slightly, fiddling with her fingers. "_A-ano_, what is your name?"

"Kai. Mayumi, was it?"

"_H-hai_, Kai-senpai," she murmured with a small smile.

"If you like, I can show you around," Kai offered.

Mayumi beamed. "_Arigato_, Kai-senpai."

True to his word, Kai showed her how to get around the school. It was easy since they had the same classes. Mayumi was shy most of the time, but she seemed happier.

Once they finished their last class, the two walked towards the exit. Other students ran past the two, bumping into Mayumi.

Kai managed to catch her before she fell and helped her stand. Kai lightly held her hand and guided her past the crowd and out the school.

Mayumi blushed dark red. "S-sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kai responded, a tint of red on his face. His body had acted on its own. He couldn't pull away because he may hurt the girl's delicate feelings. And besides, a part of Kai didn't want to let go.

Mayumi felt hot even though it was snowing, and her lips were chapped. But, she felt a little happy. Kai's hand was so warm and gentle. That's why she felt disappointed when he stopped and let go.

"It's pretty cold," Kai mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "Do you live around here?"

Mayumi immediately forgot her disappointment. _Oka-san wanted me home early!_ "_H-hai._ I-I remembered I have to go home."

"I'll walk you there."

Mayumi looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Kai rubbed his neck uncomfortably, his face red. "You get lost easily."

_"Arigato,"_ Mayumi smiled cheerfully. _Kai-senpai looks cute._

They walked towards her house in a peaceful silence. Mayumi shivered, wishing she had worn a warmer coat. She jumped when Kai gently placed his around her shoulders.

"You should have told me you were cold," Kai said, making sure it fully covered her.

Mayumi blushed, lightly touching the black coat. "B-but, you'll get sick, Kai-senpai!"

"I'll be fine," Kai assured her.

"You're very sweet, Kai-senpai," Mayumi smiled at Kai's surprised look.

Kai couldn't hold back a few shivers, but he wouldn't allow Mayumi to give his coat back. All too quickly they reached her house. Mayumi unlocked the door and held it open for the brunet. "Kai-senpai?"

"I don't want to intrude," Kai said, trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened. He was freezing though and his teeth began to chatter.

Before Mayumi could protest, a woman came out of the house.

"Oka-san!"

"Mayumi, I was worried you wouldn't know how to get back!" the lady light, black hair exclaimed. Her eyes landed on a shivering Kai. "Sweetie, is he your friend?"

"Yes, Oka-san. Can he stay for a little bit?" Mayumi asked, worried for Kai.

"Of course!" her mom said and ushered the two in.

"Kai-senpai, are you alright?" Mayumi asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah," Kai stuttered and coughed against his better judgment. He did feel warmer now that he was inside.

"What were you doing without a coat in this cold weather?" the woman asked, placing a warm blanket around his shoulders. She then noticed her daughter wearing an unfamiliar coat that was too big for her. "Did you give my daughter your coat?"

"She was cold," Kai murmured, pulling the blanket closer. _I think I caught a cold._

Mayumi's mother was pleased. "My little girl found a very good man. And handsome too."

"Oka-san!" Mayumi blushed, quickly taking off the coat. "It-it's not like that!"

Her mother laughed. "Well, why don't you help him get comfortable? I'll be back with some hot chocolate." She winked at her daughter and disappeared in the kitchen.

Mayumi fiddled nervously with the coat in her hands.

Kai had found the yellow carpet very interesting. After what felt like an eternity, the silence was broken with another cough from Kai.

Mayumi quickly hung the coats and led Kai to the living room. Mayumi sat on a sofa across from him.

"...Kai-senpai, did you catch a cold?" Mayumi asked, feeling guilty.

"I'm fine, really," Kai waved it off, knowing she would take it to heart.

"Here you are!" her mom came in, placing a tray of cookies and handed a mug of hot chocolate to both of them.

"Thank you," Kai murmured, enjoying the warm liquid entering his body.

"Now tell me. Why are you with my daughter?" the woman sat next to her daughter and asked, as if checking if he was a good person to be around her daughter.

Kai sweat dropped. "Uh..."

"Oka-san!" Mayumi blushed in an embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" the woman laughed. "Any man who got sick for my daughter is a good man in my book!"

"Uh, thank you." Kai kind of liked the woman. She just came across surprising. Kai smiled. _She's a lot like Oka-san._

"How did you and Mayumi meet?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"Kai-senpai goes to my school, Oka-san," Mayumi explained, trying to get over her embarrassment. "He showed me around."

"Wonderful!" the overexcited woman beamed. "I'm so happy she made a friend!"

Kai just nodded and bit a cookie, not sure what else to do. "So, you came here recently?"

She nodded. "Just a few weeks ago. We're still getting used to it."

"Do you like it here?" Kai asked, taking another sip.

"It is lovely here," she smiled. "Say, I have to leave for work, but I'm sure my daughter can keep you company." she winked.

Kai felt heat rise to his face. "I-I really should be going."

"Nonsense!" the woman waved it off, standing up. "I'm sure you can stay a while longer."

She kissed her daughter's head. "Good luck, Sweetie."

Once Mayumi's mother left, the awkward silence returned. Mayumi nibbled on a cookie, and Kai absently fiddled with his mug.

"...S-so, d-do you have any siblings?" Mayumi stammered quietly.

"N-no, I'm an only child," Kai murmured. _In more ways than one. _"Uh, what about you?"

"No, I don't have any either," Mayumi said, feeling a little more relaxed. "Do you ever wonder what it's like?"

Kai smiled. "Always."

They both continued to talk, enjoying each others company. When they finally stopped, Mayumi realized how late it was. They both stood up.

"Oh, it's late! Your parents will be worried!" she exclaimed.

"No, I really don't think they will," Kai answered too quickly and a bit more harsh than he intended. He gave an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"N-no, you don't have to apologize!" she reassured him. "I-I know I shouldn't ask, but," she took a deep breath, "are you having problems with your parents?"

Kai sighed. He had gotten over his parents' death years ago. It just sometimes bothered him to speak about it. "They... aren't really around anymore."

"Oh. Did they go somewhere?" Kai looked up and gave the girl a very sad smile.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, realizing the truth.

"It happened a long time ago," Kai murmured.

"But I shouldn't have asked!" Mayumi felt tears reach her eyes.

"It's f-" Kai was cut off when Mayumi flung her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Kai stood there, shocked and unable to move. After a moment, Kai slowly wrapped his hands around her.

"Thanks, Mayumi."

* * *

"I'm seeing, but I'm not believing."

"Knock it off, Miwa," Kai sighed, standing next to Mayumi, who had already introduced herself. He had woken up feeling better and less fluish.

"So, you showed her around the school... willingly," Miwa stated disbelievingly.

"Yes," Kai muttered in annoyance. Oh, he hated this.

Miwa looked from Kai to Mayumi, then back to Kai. A huge grin was plastered on his face. "I never knew you had it in you!" he slapped Kai's shoulder.

Kai's eye twitched. "Don't push it."

Mayumi giggled, watching the two. She found Miwa very funny and sweet.

The bell rang before Kai could strangle Miwa. Mayumi felt someone hold her hand.

"Let's go," Kai said, and led her to their classroom with Miwa gawking.

Mayumi blushed but smiled happily. They all took their seats and spoke to each other.

Miwa got over his shock and grinned at his best friend. "Happy that you found your girl?" he whispered.

Kai blushed unwillingly but nodded stiffly. "Don't go planing anything. We just met," he hissed.

"Love at first sight!" Miwa laughed.

"What?" Mayumi blinked.

"O-oh, nothing!" the blond grinned. "Say, there's this festival-"

"_Miwa_."

"-coming up, and I was thinking if maybe, -oh, I don't know- _Kai_ could show you it," Miwa babbled on, ignoring the brunet's glare. "He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I know," Mayumi looked down with a smile, her cheeks red.

The boys couldn't ask anymore as class started. Miwa nudged Kai.

"Who are you, and where is my best friend?" he joked.

"_Miwa._" Kai gave him a look.

"Okay, okay. I won't say a word." Miwa raised up his hands.

..."Good luck on your date."

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited!" Mayumi's mother squealed. "My daughter's first date!"

"Oka-san! It's not a date!" Mayumi tried to convince her mom, but she would have none of it.

"Nonsense, Sweetie," her mom waved it off. "Look, he's here. Now, I want you to tell me EVERYTHING once you come back."

Mayumi said good-bye and walked towards the brunet, her heart pounding.

Kai offered her a smile before leading the way. He knew she felt nervous. HE felt nervous. But he knew he would eventually get over it.

Once they reached the festival, Mayumi immediately seemed like a different person.

She took Kai's hand and asked him to show her everything. It took Kai a minute before he relaxed. The two enjoyed themselves trying food and games. Night soon came.

Kai and Mayumi stood amongst the crowd and watched the fireworks light up in the sky.

Mayumi leaned on Kai's shoulder and smiled. Kai returned the smile.

Both wanted to say something. To thank one another for an unimaginable day. It was something that words could never express. Instead, they both smiled, knowing each others hearts. And watched the fireworks.

* * *

**Very corny I know. But I'm not good at this love thing. Anyway, regarding AWotU, that may take awhile seeing as I am also bad at action. But I'm working on it. Please Review!  
**


	9. Overcoming the past

**Here is another friendship chapter. It's very different though, so I hope you don't get confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 9: Overcoming the past  
**

* * *

Kai sighed, walking into his new classroom. After he wrote his name on the board, he glanced at everyone in the room. As expected, they were all staring. Except one. Kai blinked, letting a tiny surprise show on his face when he saw a kid with red hair stare out the window lazily.

He shrugged when he was told to take a seat and decided to sit next to red-head since he probably wouldn't speak to him too much. Kai didn't know how wrong he was at the moment. The red-head and him shared a glance before he sat down and took out his Vanguard cards.

Class was probably going to be boring anyway.

* * *

Kai hated attention. One, because he liked his personal space. Two, because people would immediately stop talking and stare at him until he was out of sight. As if he wasn't aware of the whispers going around. This was why he decided to have lunch on the roof where no one would bother him. Or so he thought.

Kai opened his eyes half way, looking annoyed, when a shadow loomed over him. It was that same red-head and someone else who looked a year or two older.

He couldn't tell what was more pointless: the kid apparently named Suzugamori Ren, or the older guy trying to reason with him. Either way they interrupted his nap for a card fight, that much he knew. He supposed he would fight if they could just get on with it. Seeing as they weren't, Kai took upon himself to act.

"Stand up"

"THE"

"Vanguard!"

The battle wasn't that difficult. His opponent seemed new as he made far too many mistakes. Suzugamori seemed more experienced as he teased his friend. Tetsu, was it? They spoke about him being perfect for something. Suzugamori then asked if he wanted to join their team, Foo Fighter. Kai was perplexed by this as "Tetsu" explained more about it. So they wanted him to join because they recognized his skills? Kai felt unsure as he just met them. Why would they want him to join their team when they hardly knew him?

Eventually, Kai liked the idea. Even though the two seemed strange, he found their company welcoming after being alone for so long. And so, the brunet introduced himself and shook hands with Tetsu. And Ren.

"Welcome to Foo Fighter!"

* * *

Kai hated anyone who hurt his loved ones.

It was ironic that it had to be his best friend. After losing his parents and moving away from his friends, the same thing had to happen. Ren changed. He was no longer the silly, innocent boy. He was obsessed with power. He hurt Tetsu.

Kai battled him and lost. It didn't matter if Ren stopped midway. It didn't matter if Kai didn't check for a Heal Trigger. He lost. There was nothing he could do but run away. Tetsu was against it and stood by Ren. Kai had lost everything again.

Things were so different. Granted, Kai and Miwa were friends, despite Kai not wanting it. He still lacked the power to protect anyone. Nothing else seemed to matter in the world. He needed to get stronger. Power is useless if you can't protect the ones you care about. That's what Kai always believed. His "power" was pathetic. He needed more power. It bugged him every minute. The guilt of not being strong enough. He could have ended it there. Years had passed by, and neither one had ever seen each other.

Until the nationals. Tetsu was an adult now and an expert player. Ren was leader of the world's strongest teams. It was hard to believe how they all changed. Kai wanted nothing more for things to go the way they use to. But he was still weak.

* * *

Kai felt his mind explode. How could it happen again? What were the chances of it happening to Aichi? Kai never expected it. He was the last person Kai would have guessed to have that power too. But so was Ren. They both held traits that are completely opposites of what the power did to them. Fate was cruel.

Or perhaps it wasn't. Kai wasn't going to run this time. He was going to fight Aichi. And he would win!

As the battle commenced, Kai couldn't believe what that power could do to people. Aichi was a completely different person, so relying on that power and not his own. So much so, that it matched Ren, reminding Kai of those memories he had locked away.

Kai could feel the sorrow in the Royal Paladins. The sorrow in Blaster Blade. It made him nostalgic to use the white knight again. But Kai had to focus. He wasn't about to lose. He felt the Royal Paladins respond to his will and prevailed.

_Thank you._

The grateful voices of the cards rang in Kai's heart as he handed Aichi back his deck. Kai let a small smile grace his face, feeling the tension in his body leave. Although he never wanted that kind of pressure again, Kai would again do it. He would face Ren and not run away.

* * *

_It hurts._

He failed. Everything seemed to stop. What had he been doing all this time? His power was pathetic. Nothing changed. The same thing repeated itself.

_It hurts._

Was everything he did all for nothing? All those fights hadn't changed his power at all. He had no power. He still couldn't save his best friend.

_Why?_

Why did Ren have to get that power? Why couldn't things go back to normal?

_Why does it hurt so much?_

Now Kai knew. He had been cutting himself with a knife, blood dripping down his arm. Tears marred his face and for the first time since his parents died, Kai cried.

He couldn't tell what hurt more. The deep cut on his arm, his blood-red eyes, or his heart. Everything hurt. He was alone.

That one word made Kai continue on his arm. If pain would make him forget, then he would forget. That's all he could do.

Run away.

_It hurts._

Like before.

_Why?_

He was weak.

_It hurts._

Alone.

Kai hugged his knees and buried his head.

Everything hurt.

* * *

Kai blinked his stinging eyes, staring at Miwa in surprise. When had he got here? No, how long had he been here was the question. Kai saw him holding the blood-stained knife in his hand, a grim look on his face. Kai knew Miwa well. He knew the blond would never willingly cry in front of a friend, but his eyes always betrayed him. Miwa was crying. Just like Kai.

As the silence continued, Kai found it hard not to scream out in agony about it all. Why couldn't Miwa stop giving him that hurt look? It didn't change a thing!

Kai realized he wanted to cut himself again. That pain was better than the pain in his heart.

"Aichi told me."

Had it really been so long since he heard a voice other than his? Kai wanted to block it all out. He wanted to forget.

"Kai, listen to me."

Kai was forced to look up. Miwa sounded anguished. He bit his lip until it bled. He couldn't say anything. What was there to say? I'm sorry for never telling you I caused one of my best friends to change forever?

"So you and Ren were friends after all!"

Kai wanted to scream, but his throat was sore. What was there to laugh about? How could someone laugh when a waterfall of tears is rolling down their face? Frankly Kai couldn't.

"You know, I was really worried about you when I heard. I knew you'd blame yourself when it isn't your fault."

"OF COURSE IT IS!"

Kai knew he may have just lost his voice, but that thought drifted away as he shook Miwa angrily. "EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!"

At this point, Kai didn't know why he continued to scream when his entire body was shaking, and tears were spilling out of his eyes. He did not understand why Miwa was smiling, or why he embraced him warmly and comfortingly rubbed his head, like they used to when they were kids. When everything was normal.

"You're not alone, you idiot. I am your best friend after all."

Even in these moments Miwa can somehow crack a joke. Kai wasn't sure to admire or hate that. Especially when he missed the blond. He missed everyone. His parents, Ren, Tetsu, and Miwa.

"Everything will be alright."

"H-how?"

Kai found himself hearing hope in his broken voice. He clutched Miwa like lifeline, his face buried in his chest. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't breathe.

"He wants to become as strong as you. He'll definitely beat Ren that way."

_Aichi?_

"Just relax. Aichi will win." Miwa hugged him tighter. "And please, don't ever become like this again."

Dots marked Kai's vision. He could hardly breathe, but he heard it all. He felt everything drift away as his eyes slowly rolled back. His grip on Miwa loosened as his body went limp.

"Kai!"

"Thank... you, Miwa."

He fainted with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Kai felt uneasy being out here. He couldn't help but glance at Miwa, who gave him a reassuring smile before turning away quickly. Kai was thankful Miwa didn't mention he was here to the others. The brunet felt better, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous right now.

Tokura had won, but Katsuragi had lost. It was now Aichi vs Ren. Kai started to absently scratch his bandaged arm. He watched them start.

He couldn't stop himself from yelling, not knowing what miracle was allowing him to keep his voice. He did not want Aichi to fall for that power too. There was no way that could happen. Kai knew he would just break if that were to happen.

It didn't. Aichi had found a way to combine both light and dark. And he saved Ren.

Kai didn't know when he last smiled like this. He felt overwhelmed with joy. Ren was back to normal. Everything was back to normal.

Kai shared smiles with Ren and Tetsu, letting the unspoken happiness show.

For the first time in years, Kai's eyes lit up, genuinely matching his smile.

* * *

It had all been painful, and Kai was so happy it was all over. Everything truly was back to normal. Otherwise Ren, Tetsu, and him wouldn't be sitting together on a hill against a tree, watching the sunset.

"You know, I never did apologize," Ren remarked lightly, his ruby eyes reflecting the sun's golden rays.

Tetsu glanced at him but otherwise kept silent. Kai suffered the most. It was only right for him to decide.

Kai understood his meaning but wasn't sure what to do. He was just happy it was over. There had never been hatred in his heart.

"...It's in the past," Kai murmured quietly, picking the grass at the memory. He stiffened and looked up when Ren grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled up his sleeve. Kai saw a look of shock pass over Tetsu's face as Kai's scars were revealed.

"The past can never fade," Ren said flatly, his eyes filled with anger as he let go of Kai's arm.

Kai looked away and pulled down his sleeve, ashamed to have his friends see that. How had Ren known? His cuts had long since healed, leaving scars in its place. Miwa made sure he kept his promise about never doing it again. In return, Miwa would never mention this to anyone. Kai shook his head and turned his attention back to the question, seeing Ren wanted a true answer. Kai could only think of one and mentally noted that he really should thank Miwa for this advice.

"...But it can be overcome."

Ren blinked when he heard this. Realizing that was all Kai needed to say, he shared a smile with Tetsu.

"You need help expressing yourself, Kai!" Ren pouted, back to his usual self.

Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up."

"Mean~!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Did too!"

"Ren, I am not about to argue with you like a child."

"CHILD?!" Ren sputtered.

At Kai's frank look, and Tetsu's serious nod, he exclaimed, looking utterly shocked by the thought, "I am not a child!" His expression was so close to believable, that Tetsu and Kai couldn't contain their laughter. Ren eventually joined in.

As Kai laughed, he felt all the past darkness completely fade away. Ren laughed beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder. Tetsu couldn't contain a few chuckles as he placed one hand on each of his friend's shoulders.

The friends all laughed together, happy for it all to be over. Each of them wished they could go back and change the paths they chose. But they were content with the present.

They laughed as the sun went down, soon to be back and bring a new day. And a brighter future.

* * *

**Well, I don't know why I made such a depressing story since I was in a perfectly good mood. Anyways, next is family. I need to think about that one. If you have any ideas, I'm willing to hear them. **

**Review if you want.  
**


	10. Home as a family

**I had the idea, but I needed advice from someone to get it to work. Kai's character will be different because his parents are NOT dead this time around. Basically an AU where his parents survived the accident. I may make this into a full story later on (like every other one-shot I post here). I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 10: Home as a family**

* * *

Kai yawned as school ended. He blinked tiredly, picking up his school bag and leaving the classroom with Miwa behind him.

"Late night again?" Miwa asked the usual exhausted brunet.

"Yeah," Kai manged a weary smile. He couldn't help it. After the _accident_, his mom had been in critical condition. Thankfully, she is better now but still needs medication. Which is unfortunately expensive. Kai's dad was also injured for a while but recovered faster. In that time they had bills building up. Kai had been helping his dad for the past few years with his work which was a lot. Numerous times, Kai convinced his dad to give him a bigger portion, so he could spend time with his wife. Kai now had his own full time job. He worked at home from his computer until his dad came home. Then he would leave and go to his dad's office, taking over for him. Of course, the enterprise didn't agree at first, but Kai didn't back down. His dad put a good word in for him, and he made a deal with the enterprise. It was exhausting, but it gave his dad sometime to relax.

"You really should take a break," Miwa voiced his concern. "You look like you'll collapse."

"I'm fine, Miwa," Kai waved it off.

"Fine," Miwa sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't admit it. "But stop by Card Capital some time. Kamui and Aichi were wondering about you."

"Right," Kai inwardly sighed. He barely had anytime to himself, and it was eating at him. But he didn't complain. He was just happy to have his parents alive. He would never be able to live if they had died that day.

"Would make you come if I told you Nee-san misses you?" Miwa teased slyly, elbowing the brunet.

The brunet flushed at this, no longer tired. "M-Miwa! It-it's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh," Miwa grinned. "Right. And as a _friend_, Nee-san once said she _loves_ your eyes."

"Miwa, quit joking around," Kai muttered, though Miwa could see slight shock in his emerald eyes. "A-anyway, I have to go now. I need to check on my mom before I get to work."

"You sound like an adult," Miwa rolled his eyes, but he was worried. "Don't overdue it, okay?"

"...Yeah." Kai's answer wasn't reassuring, but the blond didn't press any further. They waved before heading in their own directions. The brunet couldn't help but hurry his footsteps as he went into the house. He nearly bumped into his mom in all his worry.

"Sorry, Mom," Kai apologized and sighed with relief. She was okay. He was constantly worried about her when there was no one to look after her.

"Welcome home, Toshiki," the ill woman smiled softly, embracing her son warmly. Her long magenta hair was curled at the end, framing her chocolate-colored eyes. She was shorter than Kai as he had grown much taller this year. "How was your day?"

Kai returned it gently with a fond smile. "It was good, Mom. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling good today," she smiled at her son as they pulled away. "Maybe you should take the day off, Toshiki."

Kai tried to smile for her sake. A day off sounded wonderful, but Kai couldn't afford it.

"It's fine, Mom. Really." He didn't want to worry his mother either. She had enough as it is.

His mom smiled. "You're such a good boy," she said, kissing his forehead before heading back to her room.

Kai went upstairs and entered his room. He sat by his desk and turned his laptop on. He began working. It was hard as usual due to his sleepy eyes. He found it hard to stay awake. The comfort of his soft bed was calling him. Kai's head almost fell on his desk numerous times. He shook his head and drank some cold water to stay awake. After what felt like forever, he heard his dad come home.

Kai sighed, not sure if it was with relief or exhaustion. He took his laptop and went downstairs. He saw his mom greet his dad.

"Hey, Dad," Kai smiled wearily. The man was tall, much like his son, though Kai had almost grown taller. His smooth black hair was combed back, giving view to his sharp black eyes. It was at times like this Kai wondered how he was related to them without carrying anything in comparison.

"Toshiki, you look tired," his dad said worriedly. His mom nodded her head.

"Toshiki, it's okay if you take a break once in a while," she said.

"I know, Mom," Kai said, hugging his dad. "But I'm fine. The day is almost over anyway." That was a lie. He was definitely not fine, and the DAY may have been over, but for Kai the night was the harder time.

He quickly hugged them good-bye and swiftly left the house before the could convince him to stay. Kai sighed, feeling yet another migraine coming. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

Kai stumbled into the house, almost failing in shutting the door without making a sound. He trudged up to his room, each step killing his stiff body. He staggered into his room and shut the door. Kai leaned against it and looked at the clock. It was midnight.

He came home earlier than usual. It would normally be 6 o'clock by the time he finished his work. Granted, Kai always had extra work even after he came home. And then came his school work. So coming home at midnight was early to the brunet.

Kai collapsed on his chair, opening his laptop and began working. His fingers slowed on the keys as his eyes began to feel heavy. The tired boy shook his head and continued on for a few more hours. Once he finally finished, his eyes were half open. In his hazy vision, he managed to shut off his laptop and set it to charge.

Kai then looked over his shoulder. His homework laid in his school bag just across his room. To Kai, it felt like miles away. He held on to his desk for balance, his body swaying. The brunet's eyes finally clamped shut as he slowly fell to the ground. His body barely reacted to the hard contact his body made with the floor and fell into a deep, well-needed sleep.

* * *

Kai's vision blurred, his head pounding. It hurt badly. The brunet groaned quietly, his senses becoming aware to the horrible headache he had.

"Shh, lay still, Toshiki," a gentle voice was heard.

Despite his intense exhaustion, Kai knew that voice belonged to his mother. He felt a hand gently run through his hair and closed his eyes at the comfort. Once he reopened them, his vision had gotten better. He recognized the room as his and realized he was laying on his bed, his head on his mother's lap. He saw his dad sit next to her, and then he finally snapped out of his daze.

"D-Dad... aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kai was about to attempt to get up, but his dad held his shoulder.

"Toshiki, you're running a fever," he said firmly. "You'll stay home today. And tomorrow."

Kai's eyes widened. "B-but-"

"Toshiki," his dad's voice got an edge to it. "You ARE staying home. For a LONG time."

"Toshiki, your school closed today," his mom said gently. "But we still want you to stay home for a few days."

Kai was finding it hard to process everything with his slow-working mind at the moment. He just wanted to help his parents, not make them worry. The stress of everything was killing the brunet, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered lowly, clenching his fists.

His dad gently brushed it away and rubbed his son's head. "Toshiki, you work too hard, especially for your age. You shouldn't have to worry about this stuff."

"Toshiki," his mom began, her voice hurt. "We were really worried when we found you like that. Please don't scare us like that again."

"...Okay," Kai murmured. He couldn't really say anything considering his mind was still working slow. Now that he had more time to think, he realized he was extremely hungry. Probably because he didn't have dinner. Or breakfast.

"Can... I get something to eat?" Kai asked slowly, blinking his eyes a few times. Why did the room keep spinning? Couldn't it stop for a moment? Kai wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that his stomach was empty right now.

He barely registered his parents glance at each other before his dad placed his head on the pillow. Something warm and soft was placed on him. Then everything went black.

* * *

The brunet sighed, leaning against the couch. The hot soup his mom prepared for him had been nice. He actually felt a little better. But his dad was adamant about giving him a break.

"Toshiki, how does someone your age worry about work?" his dad shook his head, sitting next to him.

Kai laughed a little at that. He couldn't remember when he didn't worry about his work. It was constantly on his back, never ending. He wondered what he would do if he had more free time. Maybe nap? Or hang out with his friends at Card Capital. Those things sounded impossible though.

"Try to relax," his mom told him, feeling his warm forehead to prove it. "You're still sick."

"But..." Kai trailed off when his dad gave him a look. He really couldn't say anything with that deadly glare on his back. Then again, Miwa tells him he sometimes does the same thing. "Never mind."

"Why don't we play a game?" his mom suggested.

"Uh, sure," Kai thought about it. "But what game?"

"How about Vanguard?" his dad said. "I had been wanting to know how the game works."

Kai smiled. "Okay, I'll explain."

Hours passed as parents and child took turns playing against each other. Kai always won to his dad, but he would purposely lose to his mom. This did not go unnoticed.

"Toshiki, you're letting me win," the woman said with a knowing look.

"And you're beating me without a care at all," his dad added.

"Uh, it's different?" Kai tried with a sheepish grin.

"Toshiki."

"I can make an honest win," his mom countered, lightly tapping his head.

"If you say so," Kai grinned. He had been going easy on his dad too since they were both beginners. But if they insisted...

"Don't ground me after this."

"Toshiki..."

* * *

"I still say it was a fluke," his dad continued the same conversation up until dinner. For once, the whole family was actually sitting together, finally using that lonely wooden table.

"I beg to differ," Kai murmured quietly with a smile.

"It was by chance that your "Final Turn" worked," his dad insisted. "Those two Critical Triggers were a fluke."

"Now, honey," the woman raised an eyebrow. "Toshiki did the same thing in the second battle too. So there must have been many flukes."

Kai quickly hid his grin when his dad turned to him. "They're not flukes, Dad. It's skill."

"I still think it was plain luck..." his dad grumbled.

"Oh hush you," the brown-eyed woman said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I rather enjoyed the cute game."

"Because you beat Dad every time?" Kai couldn't help but ask.

"Toshiki, eat your food," she scolded her son, but she was smiling cheerfully.

"Whatever you say, Mom." Both mother and son shared a quick grin before pretending to look elsewhere when the father looked up.

Kai smiled, chewing his food. There definitely were perks for staying home. He knew he would have to go back to the usual routine soon -or so he guessed his dad would let him- but it felt nice to spend some time with his family.

* * *

**Like I said, Kai's character is very different. If you've seen him as a kid, then you know where I'm coming from. Of course he's matured, so I couldn't make him that cheery. Any ideas on who should be paired up in the next chapter? Review if you have the time.**


	11. Valentine's Day

**Well, despite this being a failure, I could not think of anything else. I really regret writing romance stories. Hope you can enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 11: Valentine's Day**

* * *

There were just those moments in life that you wish had never happened. You wish it would simply be forgotten from any mind that had known it. And Kai Toshiki sincerely wished that Valentine's Day had never been known.

It was not out of simple distaste. Actually, no. Part of it was out of _pure_ distaste, but that was not the point. The magnificent point was that the way to celebrate was to show _love_. And it just so happened that a certain number of girls– practically every one that saw him– _liked_ him.

He pretended to no end that he was not aware of the fan club that became officially announced for him. No, he never heard the constant giggles or excited whispers about him. Never. And no, he was not worried that Valentine's Day is the day girls have more courage and actually talk to him and flirt and come TOO close. None of it ever happened.

This was why he blamed lack of sleep to be the reason he nearly lost to Miwa in a cardfight, a Heal Trigger saving him and giving him the victory.

"Kai? Hello?"

The tense brunet was too busy scanning the entire shop even though he knew they never bothered him here. Why did he leave the confinements of his house?

"Kai? They're not here," Miwa told him, finally gaining his friend's attention.

Kai glared at him upon being read so easily. "Have you seen how well they hide?"

"Some people envy you, you know," Miwa grinned, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Envy...You're an absolute idiot," Kai groaned, hating the world. He did not even understand why he got so much attention in the first place. He never did anything nice for them, and there were many other guys in the school. Let's leave out the part where he was the most popular, and people even voted him the most good-looking.

"This would not be a problem if you actually chose a girl," Miwa rolled his eyes. "Doesn't one of them suit your liking?"

"I don't have any _likings_ on this!" Kai hissed, his eyebrows twitching irritatedly. Miwa knew very well that he never looked at girls in ANY POSSIBLE WAY LIKE THAT. He also knew that he never looked at girls at all.

"Oh, they _are_ here."

Kai's body stiffened considerably as he repeated to himself that they were not approaching. Giggling and staring with desire but not approaching. Yes, he felt so much better.

"I have an idea," Miwa spoke, actually feeling bad for his friend that looked utterly uncomfortable. "Don't strangle me, but why don't you go on a pretend date?"

Kai's eyebrows twitched disbelievingly. "Miwa...

"Just hear me out," he quickly said, raising his hand before any damage could be done. "Look, if they see you have someone, then they may stop bothering you."

"May..."

"I'm being honest here!" Miwa defended. "Sure they may still try, but it would be less than before."

"And how am I exactly supposed to act on this "pretend date"?"

"That's where you have me," Miwa grinned cheekily, patting his chest with confidence. "I know all the ropes, so don't worry."

Kai actually began to consider this hopeless idea, but there still was a big problem. "But who is it going to be? I can't just tell some girl to go out with me and cheat." He did not like love in the slightest, but he was not about to trick someone just for his own benefit.

Miwa grinned devilishly. "You two have a lot in common, so you'll do fine. Besides, she doesn't have to know it's a date. Just spend time with her."

"_Pretend date_," Kai stressed, but his mind was elsewhere. "So I know her...Wait."

"Yep." Miwa did not stop grinning. If anything, he widened it at his friend's priceless reaction.

"No. No, no, no."

"You sound nervous, Kai," the blond couldn't help but tease. Without another word, he stood up from his chair and walked towards the counter where Misaki stood.

* * *

Kai did not know what to do. There were so many blissful possibilities. Choke him, brake his head, or maybe murder him and blame the neighbor.

This would be the moment where he wished this had never happened. Walking around the city with Tokura. She acted nice and extra friendly, all because of a dare Miwa suddenly told her.

Hang out with each other and act _close_.

...Definitely. He will definitely blame that neighbor tomorrow. The problem was the gun.

Kai heaved a sigh, shaking his head in aggravation. All these thoughts were just angry, sarcastic jokes(!). Personally, he blamed Miwa for making him think like this. He could not stand how Tokura was acting around him.

A warning shiver reminded him that he had an audience. _Did all the celebrities in the world suddenly die?! _Kai fumed as he walked beside the lavender-haired girl, grimacing as the girls continued to stare and whisper. _Maybe I should follow their example._

"I know what's going on, by the way."

Kai blinked out of his thoughts and turned to the girl. "What?"

"I think they want you to know they're there," Misaki smiled with sympathy. "I didn't know you had this problem."

Kai sighed, dismissing his surprise about her discovering it. "Miwa said the same thing."

"Why don't you tell them off?" Misaki questioned curiously. She thought he would do that without a second thought. The girl hid a smile. She had began to learn more and more about him. He just somehow appealed to her. One thing that she found interesting was his attitude. It was not cold. She realized that he just did not like trusting people, but deep down he was actually nice. And not dominant at all. Misaki liked that last part.

"They won't listen," Kai shook his head, running a hand through his spiky locks.

Misaki marveled at how he was unaware that action made him look...attracting. At least, his fangirls thought that. This time, Misaki did smile. _He's innocent in his own way._

"Tokura?"

"Come on. The park's this way." She pretended to ignore the blush on the brunet's face as she entwined their hands and pulled him along. She never bothered to deny it. She liked him, but she knew he was not the type to willingly go out with her. So maybe a little push would help.

"O-oi..." Kai could not believe she was actually doing this. Was she really going to pretend to...(swallow) to be his girlfriend? The mere thought made Kai's blush deepen. He could not help it. This had never happened to him before.

"Here we are." Misaki sat on a bench and made Kai sit next to her, their legs touching. She noticed he realized what she was doing and smiled. "Kai, could you turn to me?"

The brunet, who had been avoiding eye contact, could hear the amusement in her voice. Ignoring his pounding heart and burning face, he turned to her.

She kissed him.

This moment, where she placed her cool hands on his head and deepened the kiss, was a moment he was not sure what to wish.

It seemed to go on forever. Just as he thought that, Tokura pulled away, and he realized just how much air he had lost. Panting with a flushed face, he numbly heard her speak.

"They're gone."

Turning, he saw the girls leave, fairly disappointed. And because of this, he let her kiss him again. Maybe he could warm up to Valentine's Day.

* * *

**It is early, but I thought I'd put this up. Sorry for taking so long. Next friendship...I have no idea at all.  
**

**Review if you have the time.**


	12. Best Friend

**Wow. It has been a really long time. I am so sorry for not updating! Found so many wonderful anime. Okay, so I will try to make this my goal. Either post a chapter from any of my stories once a week. Or at least work on them. (I have not been doing either) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 12: Best Friend**

* * *

The students piled out of the room, heading towards the lockers. Most spoke in loud whispers with tones of shock and disbelief.

"I can't believe they're actually friends!"

"They're complete opposites!"

"I can't believe Kai Toshiki actually has friends!"

"Oi, oi. That's a bit harsh," Miwa Taishi sweat dropped with a sheepish smile. "Kai, why don't you say something?"

"You know I don't care, Miwa. They can talk all they want. It is what it is." Kai Toshiki's voice was monotone, keeping the blank look all the while.

"Kai! I knew you were a real friend!" Miwa cried with tears of joy and reached out to his friend.

Kai reacted by taking a step forward, effectively avoiding the blond's act of affection so calmly, it looked as if he hadn't noticed. However, his best friend noticed, as a waterfall of tears rolled down his face.

"So mean! You're a horrible friend! Meanie!"

The brown-haired boy gave a disbelieving look as he murmured, "Miwa, how old are you again?"

"You don't even know my age!"

Kai just sighed softly, continuing his walk without hesitation, knowing full well the crying boy behind would follow. He faintly heard his fellow students continue their disbelieving murmurs. Honestly, it did not bother him. When some people actually had the guts to ask Miwa (not Kai, way too much for their nerves) how they were friends, all Kai would do was shrug his shoulders as he questioned it himself. The brunet never cared about it. He knew exactly how he acted, and he did it on purpose. It was not easy for the teen to let anyone in anymore. Miwa was just already there, so he just let him be there.

It was not as if he didn't care about the blond. Hearing the crying voice behind him, Kai's blank face managed to allow a very subtle curve of the mouth. He valued Miwa, a lot more than he wished (because he was afraid the day would come when Miwa would leave). Kai just dealt with Miwa differently than he used to back when they were kids. Miwa never took it to heart. It was just the way they were. Kai was quiet, calm, distant, and indifferent (he won't hesitate to tell Miwa he was immature). Miwa was loud, energetic, and silly (he honestly thinks he can prank Kai). They were opposites, but they enjoyed each others company.

Kai had to admit though, walking out of school with a blonde crying after you did bring too much attention. He gave a small shrug; he guessed he should be used to it by now.

"Kaaiiii…"

No response.

"Ne, Kai. It's been ages since I've been to your apartment."

"Uh-huh."

Miwa huffed childishly, pouting as he turned away. He began to mutter fake-angry remarks as Kai sported a victorious look. He could not help it. The blond really looked so fun to aggravate right now.

"Say, Kai?"

The student didn't respond, not giving any sign he was surprised at how quick the blond recovered. He knew Miwa would just continue talking regardless if he answered or not. Still, what Miwa said next did surprise him.

"Mind if we head to the park?" Miwa asked, his face now calm with a smile.

Kai glanced at his friend. They both usually went to Card Capital after school. It was not strange to go somewhere else though. They had sometimes went out to eat, and they had went to the park a few times (Miwa needed help on homework). The emerald-eyed boy wondered why Miwa wanted to go to the park when they had no homework. He stayed quiet in the end, which Miwa interpreted as a yes.

The brunet didn't mind. He loved the park.

* * *

The day was just perfect for being at the park. The sun was bright and warm, while the wind was nice and cool.

Kai could honestly say he loved the weather that day. The soft, lush green grass against his palms felt so relaxing. The nice fresh air was throwing around his hair, but it felt good.

"You're enjoying yourself," Miwa remarked with a grin, sitting beside him.

Kai hummed in response. He wondered if Miwa was enjoying himself and debated whether he should ask why his friend insisted on coming to the park. After all, Kai was the one that loved the park. Kai decided to let it go in the end. Miwa did strange things that baffled the brunet. Admittedly, they were always welcomed.

The emerald-eyed boy let his mind drift. The day was so peaceful to waste after all. He wondered what would have happened if he had never come back. What would happen if Miwa was never around?

Kai glanced at the blond from the side of his eyes.

He would break.

The brown-haired boy did not even hesitate at the thought. He knew he had troubles with his emotions. He would hold too many in for too long. Even if they faded, they always came back worse than before. As a result, he had gained a fear. Social phobia. Kai wasn't sure if he had agoraphobia. He was extremely uneasy in loud and crowded areas, but that could just be because of the people. Regardless, he was afraid of people. To be precise, he was afraid of people becoming close to him. As a result, being around anyone makes him uncomfortable.

His emotionless mask came because of this. Kai managed a shadowy smile. One nice day at the park made his mind think too hard. However, he would never deny that all that was true. Miwa was the only person he would trust. No, the real word was _could_ trust. Miwa was silly and loud, but he was loyal and knew exactly how to be around Kai.

As the wind grew slightly stronger, throwing his brown locks over his eyes, Kai made a decision. Pushing away the memories of what happened in the past, he spoke in a low voice.

"Hey, Miwa?"

"Hmm?" Miwa turned to Kai, surprise clearly written on his face. He was the one that broke the silence. He never expected Kai to. What's more was that Kai looked uneasy. Miwa couldn't see his face, but he could tell his friend was debating whether he should open his mouth and say whatever could make him so on edge. So Miwa waited patiently.

Kai swallowed. He was making this harder than it was. All he needed to was spit out a few words. There was nothing to worry about. Miwa was his best friend. The one who was always there for him.

Always.

Without fail.

Kai realized he had nothing to worry about and concluded he needed to work on his phobia.

"Want to hang out at my apartment?"

Kai even managed a smile at his best friend's shocked face. Miwa really could never be replaced.

* * *

**Yay! I have completed a chapter! I went through a serious case of writer's block. Anyway, please Review! I missed you all!**


	13. Mana and Toko

**Alright. This is a crossover between two AUs that I created. I suggest you read "Kai Baby-sits" before reading this. It's not necessarily obligatory, but it would help a little. Anyway, I hope this has enough cute and fluff to go around. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 13: Mana and Toko.**

* * *

"Nii-san!" Toko went hurling on his sleeping brother's back, making him give a startled grunt.

"Toko..." Kai groaned, pushing his brother off his back. "I told you not to do that. I was sleeping."

"Not anymore!" Toko grinned innocently and kissed his brother's cheek. "Nii-san! Someone's at the door!"

"What?" Kai sat up, looking at the clock. It was 8 o'clock in the morning on the weekend. There was only one person that could be here.

"Let's go, Toko," Kai said, getting off the bed and taking his brother's hand. He made it to the door and opened it.

"Toshi-nii!" Mana jumped on him, forcing him to let go of Toko and hold onto her.

"Mana!"

"She was anxious to see you," Miwa grinned at the startled brunet.

"Nii-san?" Toko tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Who's he?" Mana asked as Kai put her down.

"He's my brother," Kai stated slowly, still trying to comprehend that Mana was here. This didn't sound good.

"But you said you didn't have any siblings!" Mana exclaimed.

"Uh..."

"Nii-san!" Now Toko had tears in his eyes. He was hurt that Kai was paying attention to Mana and not him.

"Toko, she's just Miwa's sister," Kai said gently, patting his brother's head. When Toko's expression didn't change, Kai picked him up and rubbed his back.

"Sorry," Miwa apologized as Kai let them in. "I didn't know he would be hurt."

"Neither did I," Kai murmured, kissing his brother's hair. "Don't cry, Toko."

"Why's he crying?" Mana asked, pointing at him.

"Mana, not now," Miwa whispered and pushed her hand down.

Mana frowned at that. "What! I just want to know!"

Miwa winced. _Kai, you have to teach me how you raised Toko all by yourself and still managed to discipline him._

Kai stiffened when Toko buried his small head in his chest, little sobs racking his back. The little boy always got scared when people yelled, or when he didn't know who Kai's friends were. Toko's feelings were delicate. He could get hurt very easily.

"Miwa, keep Mana here," Kai told the blond sternly before going to his room. He sat on the bed and gently rocked his brother. "Shh, Toko. She doesn't mean to be loud." _I think._

"Nii-san, I wanted to be with you today," Toko sniffed, knowing Kai would be around Mana now.

"You'll still be with me, Toko," Kai murmured gently, wiping away his brother's tears. "But Mana will be here too, okay?"

"...Okay," Toko mumbled.

Kai smiled and kissed his forehead before carrying him out of the room. He found Miwa waiting with a very pouting Mana.

"Don't raise your voice too high, Mana," Kai said before she could speak. He gently set his brother down who hid behind his leg.

Mana huffed. "Fine. Anyways, do you have any cake?"

"Cake?" Toko echoed, staring at his brother curiously. His face soon twisted into a happy smile. "You made cake, Nii-san?"

Kai was glad Toko was normal again, but did it have to be because of the topic cake? Mana was already a handful.

"Try his cheese cakes!" Mana grinned, licking her lips. "They really make you want more!"

"Nii-san's chocolate cakes are better!" Toko said, stepping away from Kai's leg.

"Not as good as his strawberry ones!" Mana countered.

Miwa came next to Kai and shared the same blank look as him, watching their siblings' cheerful argument.

"Nii-san!"

"Toshi-nii!"

Both kids came up to the brunet.

"Isn't that true?!" they both demanded, determined looks in their eyes.

"U-uh, well..." Kai wasn't sure how to respond. He blinked when Miwa patted his shoulder seriously.

"As a good friend, I wish you the best of luck," he said before skillfully leaving the house with a quick kiss to his sister.

"Nii-san!" Toko pouted, grasping his leg. He gave him a pout that told him he couldn't disagree.

"I am right, RIGHT?!" Mana demanded, feeling a little jealous.

"...Wh-why don't I test that?" Kai wished he hadn't said that.

"What?" both children blinked, confused.

"I'll make two cakes and see which one is better," Kai stated, feeling a long day approaching.

Mana thought about it. "...Alright."

"I'm okay with that, Nii-san!" Toko smiled and held up his hands.

Kai picked him up and sweat dropped at Mana's infuriated look. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Toko was still young, having just turned six. Kai would be lying if he said he didn't baby him a little (a lot) either.

The brunet led the unhappy girl to the kitchen and let his brother ask away at what he was doing.

"Shh, I have no idea what he does either," Mana told Toko. "It's better to just wait and watch."

Toko blinked before nodding slowly and sitting next to the girl.

Kai was relieved that there wouldn't be any interruptions and started.

Toko waited for what felt like forever before both cakes were placed on the table.

He bit into the chocolate cake while Mana ate the strawberry cake. They both adored the taste.

"I think we'll need to eat it all," Mana grinned mischievously. "Just to make sure."

Toko was less sneaky and instead looked at his brother for confirmation.

"Very funny." Kai disagreed.

The kids forgot about their argument and ate a piece of each cake before Kai put them away. Out of reach.

"Let's play!" Mana declared.

"Can we play, Nii-san?" Toko asked politely, tugging his brother's hand. Thankfully, Mana's attitude wasn't making him forget his manners.

"Sure," Kai smiled fondly at his brother.

Mana huffed. "You never treated me like that."

"Of course he didn't," Toko said innocently. "We're brothers."

Kai gave Mana a warning glance before she could yell. Toko didn't mean to be rude. It was somewhat true. But the main reason Kai babied Toko was because he had to make up for the child not having any parents. That took a lot.

"Mana, are you complaining about the way I treat you?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You treat him differently," Mana insisted, folding her arms.

"Because he's younger," Kai replied lightly. "You don't want me to hug you all the time, right?"

"No!" Mana denied.

Kai blinked when it looked like she did. The thought only lasted a second as Toko questioned him.

"Am I bad for wanting to hug you all the time?" Toko asked, his eyes blinking with guilt.

Kai knew Toko would be hurt if he laughed, but it was so hard not to. His brother was just too innocent. It made Kai wonder if he was raising him right.

"No," Kai couldn't hold back a few chuckles. "It's natural for family members to do that."

"Okay!" Toko took that as an initiative to hug his brother.

Mana muttered unhappily.

Kai smiled at her. "Come on, Mana. I'll let you watch TV."

The girl perked up at that and quickly followed the brunet towards the TV. They sat on the couch, and Kai turned on the kid's channel. He already knew Mana's favorite show was on. There never seemed anything bad in it, so Kai let Toko watch it as well.

"Nii-san, the ponies are all different colors," Toko whispered to his brother excitedly, tugging his sleeve.

"They all have specialties," Mana told him happily. She never spent time around other kids her age unless it was outside. She felt happy that she knew someone who was interested in her show.

"What are their names?" Toko asked, interested.

Kai smiled softly. He was glad Toko and Mana were becoming friends. Their attitudes were so different yet they seemed to get along. He silently sat next to the distracted children as he stretched somewhat.

_Think I'll take a nap,_ Kai absently thought as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He knew he'd need it. The day wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Nii-saaan! Why did you take a nap?" Kai heard his little brother's innocent voice in his sleep.

"'I like sleeping, Toko," Kai sighed, sitting up straight before stretching. He turned his head when he sensed someone's angry attitude. "Uh… Did something happen, Mana?"

"Who said anything happened?!" Mana shouted, her face red with anger.

Kai blinked slowly as his little brother clung to him.

"Scary…" Toko mumbled, hugging his big brother.

"I'M NOT SCARY!"

"NII-SAN!"

"C-calm down, Mana," Kai said, wondering why she was so angry as he patted Toko's head. "Why are you angry?"

Mana folded her arms and turned away. "I'm not angry," she muttered (angrily).

Kai sighed, putting Toko down. "Toko, stay here. I'll be right back." The brunet motioned for Mana to follow him. "Come on, Mana. I want to talk with you."

Toko looked between his brother and the raging girl. He wondered what Kai wanted to speak about but kept silent as they moved to the kitchen.

"Mana, do you think you're being replaced?" Kai asked gently, bending down to her height.

"No!" Mana denied, but her eyes were getting watery.

"Mana, Toko lost his parents a year after he was born," Kai said in a serious voice, knowing very well that he was talking about his parents. "He doesn't know what it's like to have parents. I have to make up for that. Understand?"

Mana was crying by now. She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. "I'm sorry!"

Kai smiled softly and returned the hug. "It's alright. Toko is not that bothered by it anyway." He rubbed the girl's back gently. "Although.."

"Hmm?" Mana blinked, waiting for the brunet to continue. She pulled away from him to see what he was doing. The brown-haired boy seemed in deep thought. "Toshi-nii?"

"Have you ever wanted a younger brother?" Kai suddenly asked.

Mana blinked at the random question. "Huh?"

"Have you?" Kai smiled.

Mana realized what he meant and grinned from ear-to-ear. She was happy that Toko would be her little brother now, but she was happier because Kai had wanted her to be.

"Un!" Mana grinned. "But will Toko be okay with that?"

"He's a little slow about it, but he eventually likes anyone he meets," Kai reassured her. "Just try not to raise your voice," he couldn't help but add.

"I'm not that loud." Mana pouted as they headed towards Toko who was waiting. At that moment, Kai seemed to find it appropriate to cough.

"Hey!"

"See?"

"You made me yell on purpose!"

"Nii-san? What happened? I'm confused... Why are you smiling?"

* * *

"I love your tiger!" Mana squealed, hugging Toko's stuffed toy. "It's so soft!"

"Nii-san gave it to me!" Toko smiled. He didn't know what his brother had done, but the blond-haired girl was certainly nicer.

"You're lucky!" Mana grinned, loving the toy.

"There were some toys for girls too," Toko added happily.

"Really?" Mana jumped off Toko's bed. "Then let's ask Toshi-nii to take us there!"

"O...kay." Mana was already out of the room. Toko hurried to catch up with her. "Nii-san!"

The kids found the brunet in his room with a book in his hand. He shut the book and sat up as the kids entered and jumped on his bed. "Nani?"

"Can you take us to buy some toys?" Mana had stars in her eyes that told Kai a no would devastate her.

"Sure, but...why?" Kai inquired slowly.

"She wants a girl tiger, Nii-san," Toko smiled at his big brother. "Please?"

Kai grimaced. Did they both have to put those faces on? He knew he could not say no. "I already said yes," he sighed except there was no annoyance. He slid off his bed.

"Would you like to go now?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Mm-hm!"

* * *

"I love it!" Mana announced, waving her female tiger around. She giggled with happiness as she held Kai's hand.

"Nii-san, can we have ice cream?" Toko smiled, holding his brother's other hand.

"Sure," Kai smiled at both of them. They each got an ice cream cone and began to lick it.

"Where are we going, Nii-san?" Toko asked, licking his ice cream happily.

"We're going to the park," Kai stated and received two excited yays. The teenajer sat on his bench and watched the two kids play tag. He smiled as he took the last bite of his dessert. He was happy to see both of them getting along. They seemed to enjoy each other's company now.

Kai blinked as the two came back to him. "Toko?"

"Can you push us on the swing?" Toko asked, though he was already pulling his brother along with Mana helping him.

Kai placed both of them on the swing and lightly gave both a push.

"Push mine more!" Mana grinned.

Kai hesitated but then gave another, stronger, push. He gave his little brother the same gentle push as before.

"More!" Mana laughed.

"I don't want you to fall off," Kai stated as he stood behind both of them. "You can make yourself go faster."

"Okay!" Mana seemed to be in a good mood.

"How?" Toko questioned, his swing moving slowly.

Kai gently took hold of the swing and pulled back. "When I let go, put your feet in the air, then pull them back. Is that alright, Toko?" he asked gently.

Toko was somewhat reluctant. "Not too hard?"

Kai shook his head with a smile. "Not too hard."

"Okay!" Toko smiled. He didn't doubt his brother.

Kai let go of the swing and watched Toko do exactly as he instructed him too. _He's a fast learner. _Turning to Mana, he saw her doing it on her own. She seemed pretty good.

The emerald-eyed boy decided it could not hurt. He gave her a harder push than before, not too hard though.

Mana did not realize Kai would do it and squealed when she suddenly went higher. "Toshi-nii!"

"You asked, didn't you?" Kai smirked, hands in his pockets.

Mana tried to glare, but it lacked its effect, especially when Toko started giggling. The girl eventually laughed as the wind swung her hair back and forth.

"Toshi-nii is sneaky!"

Kai chuckled, giving her and his brother another push.

* * *

"Mana has to leave?" Toko pouted at the blond teen.

"Sorry about that, kiddo," Miwa grinned, patting the little boy's head. "She can come back tomorrow if she wants."

Mana grinned happily. "Okay!"

"But why does she have to leave?" Toko pouted further, lowering his head.

Kai patted the black-haired boy, letting out a small laugh. "Toko, you heard Miwa. She'll come back to play with you again."

"How else would I get cake?" Mana's grin mirrored Miwa's.

"That's not funny," Kai sweat dropped.

Toko giggled, happy again. "I think it's funny, Nii-san."

"Don't worry, Toko," Miwa laughed. "Your brother just doesn't have a sense of humor."

Kai raised an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic smile. "Very funny."

Both of the kids laughed while Miwa snickered. "Alright, we'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Mana!" Toko smiled and waved.

"Bye, Toko!" Man returned the wave with a grin and left the house with her brother.

"Ne, Nii-san?" Toko called as Kai shut the door.

"Hmm?"

"Is Mana our sister?" Toko asked with hopeful eyes. "Is she now family?"

Kai smiled warmly as he picked up his brother. "Yeah. She's family."

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope it warmed your hearts. Tell me what you think! Please Review!  
**

**Next is romance. I've said this about a million times: I am not good at romance. Help?**


End file.
